


Shadowhunters: The Immortal

by Beautiful_Warlock93



Series: Shadowhunters Continued [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Background Relationships, Bottom Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Warlock93/pseuds/Beautiful_Warlock93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to watch the ones you care about die.”</p><p>If only Alec knew when to shut his mouth. Magnus may be immortal but that isn’t mean he isn’t able to get hurt. After the events of 1x13, with Jace missing, tensions are high between everyone. Where will they go from here?</p><p>Mainly Malec with some eventual Clace, Sizzy, Saphael and Juke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day after the Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I literally was going to write an h/c fic about Magnus getting hurt after the events of 1x13 and it turned into this beast. I hope that you don't find the characters too AU. I just think that after everything that has happened in 'Morning Star', everyone would lean on each other more and try to put other shit aside for now. It doesn't mean it isn't going to feature, but it totally will soon! Enjoy <3
> 
> p.s. Totally if Alec is a little bit meaner to Maryse then what he probably would be. I can just imagine he is highly stressed out with Jace gone and has had enough of her shit.

Alexander stood and watched as Clary and Jocelyn reunited. It was a bittersweet victory, Jace was gone, Valentine had the cup and god knows what he was doing with that. On top of that he had witnessed not only the kiss between Camille and Magnus, not that he blames Magnus for that, but had to be subjected to a harsh wake up call about their relationship. Magnus and Alec had not even been on their first date, yet suddenly this was hanging over him. Magnus is immortal, he will never die. Alec was lucky if he had 20 years ahead of him. Was it worth the pain of knowing that Magnus will inevitably move on one day and he will have spent part of his life with a warlock who his family greatly disapprove of?

Magnus’ eyes flickered over to where Alec was stood. The other man was silent, obviously deep in thought. Clutching the book of white in one arm, Magnus reached a hand out to Alec who jolted abruptly before tilting his head over to the door, allowing Clary, Jocelyn and Luke to have their reunion. As Magnus shut the door he watched Alec pace ahead of him in the corridor. Magnus sighed and still clutching the book, he followed the other man. Eventually they reached Alec’s room which Alec entered first leaving the door open for Magnus. Magnus gently shut the door behind him and turned around to face Alec. Alec’s face was downturned, his arms crossed and stood strong. Magnus could sense the barrier between them. It was like before. Magnus felt the pit of his stomach drop which must have shown on his face as Alec started forwards. He stopped in front of Magnus, causing the other man to turn his head up.

“Magnus. This whole thing...us...is still a lot for me to process…” Alec started before scratching the back of his head. “I’m not good at this whole...I’ve never been good at expressing myself but I want you to know that I still stand by what I said. You ARE immortal and you do have to see the people around you die and for some reason I knew that before yet…” Alec reaches out and clasps Magnus’ hands between his larger hands. “I still want to get to know you. That hasn’t changed.”

“Alec…” Magnus looked at his hands being held by Alec’s. He could feel the heat pulse from them and a slight dampness. He’s nervous. Magnus chuckled before looking up at Alec. “I still want that too Alexander.” Alec smiled before pulling Magnus in by his hands. One hand clutched the back of Magnus’ neck while the other wrapped around the shorter man’s waist.

“Today has been hell.” Alec sighed into Magnus’ neck. Magnus spread his hands out on Alec’s chest, rubbing gently against the tee he was wearing as he leant his head against the nephillims.  
“You should sleep.”

“I can’t. Jace is still…”

“Darling, I don’t think you can last much longer without sleep. You look exhausted.” He took Alec’s face in his hands. “You need to sleep. We can make plans in the morning.”

Alec stared down at the stubborn look in the warlock’s eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes before relenting. “Fine. You need to rest as well.” Alec brushed his hand gently over Magnus’ cheek. “You look pretty tired yourself.” Magnus scoffed and looked at Alec baffled.

“Liar, I always look amazing, regardless of being tired or not.” Magnus smirked up at the shadowhunter knowingly. “Regardless, I had better go. We can talk about this tomorrow” He stroked his hand down Alec’s neck and smiled at the way the shadowhunter leaned into him. “Goodnight Alexander.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec’s cheek. He pulled back, smiling and began to turn to make a portal when his arm was captured by Alec. Alec quickly leant down and kissed the warlock, hands diving into the smaller man’s hair. He licked at the seam of the warlock’s lips, set on devouring the other man who grabbed at the taller man's shoulders. Alec then pulled back and smirked at the dazed look on the Warlock’s face who then cleared his throat, blush slightly apparent on his face.

“Didn’t want Camille to have all the fun.” Alec smiled slightly causing Magnus to lean up and kiss the other man again. 

“Camille will never get a kiss off me willingly ever again Alec. Ever.” Magnus touched the shadowhunters shoulder, kissing him once more. “Goodnight Alec.”

“Night Magnus”

“Let me know when your meeting tomorrow. If you want me there, I’ll come.”

“Okay, I will.”

Magnus smiled and pulled away, fingers snapping as the purple portal appeared and with one last smile he stepped through to his apartment. 

Alec watched Magnus leave and once the portal snapped shut he began to strip off leaving on only his boxers as he climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, feeling around for the other half of his parabatai bond and could still feel Jace on the other side.  
Brother. What are you doing. If only I had said something different. Maybe I should have gone after Jace once he went with Valentine. This is MY FAULT. I should have…  
Alec suddenly heard his phone chime with a text from Magnus. 

‘Stop thinking so much and GO TO SLEEP.’

Alec started to think how Magnus could even know that when another text came through.

‘And now you’re thinking about how I knew that. I do KNOW you Alexander. Go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow.’  
Alec typed out a reply.

Magnus was laying in his bed, silk pyjamas on, skin free of makeup with Chairman Meow curled up next to him when his phone sounded with a message. Magnus smiled and grabbed his phone.

I wasn’t wondering anything. You interrupted my much needed sleep. Go to sleep yourself. Night. Alec.

Magnus laughed to himself and texted back.

‘Goodnight darling.’

He locked his phone and turned to go to sleep when his phone chimed again.

‘Night. Alec.’ Magnus giggled to himself, Of course he signs his texts off with his name. Magnus went to reply but decided he would let Alec win this one and closed off his phone.

 

\- - -

 

The morning came around far too quickly for Alec’s liking. He looked down at the phone, feeling a slight bit of disappointment that Magnus hadn’t messaged but squashing that feeling down. 6.07 A.M. It’s early. 

Feeling like he had barely any rest, he pulled himself up and into the shower. Quickly dressing he left his room for the training room and once there began to pummel at one of the punching bags. 

He starting by punching them hard and suddenly kept imaging Jace’s face when he had gone with Valentine. That resigned look, like all the fight had been drained out of him. He had NEVER seen that look on Jace before. It terrified him because his Jace, his Parabatai didn’t give up. He fought for what was right. How could he go with Valentine. Hadn’t he been fighting the same fight as Clary, as Isabelle, as himself all this time. How could he give up and go with him. Alec felt this anger surge through him as he felt himself punch into the bag harder and harder not caring that he was yelling. He could sense someone walk through the door and being to approach him.

“ALEC! ALEC THAT’S ENOUGH, YOU’RE HURTING YOURSELF” He could hear Izzy yelling but could feel his anger that had built up and up, this frustration, this feeling of uselessness. Why couldn’t he do anything. Why hadn’t he given chase. Why hadn’t he tried to save Jace.  
“ALEC!” Alec suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the punching bag. They pulled him back and suddenly wrapped their arms around his neck. Alec suddenly froze. Looking down he realised it was Clary and gently raised his hands, placing them on her lower back. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered into the top of her head. Clary pulled back, her beautiful face contorted into confusion. “I should have done something. I should have done anything to save him and…”

“Alec.” Alec looked down at Clary. She smiled sadly. “It wasn’t your fault. Jace wanted to find Valentine. Jace wanted to go with Valentine. Why, I don’t understand that, but all I know is that, that isn’t on you or me or any of us. He made a choice and now we have to find him.”

Alec stared down at her before releasing the tension in his chest. He looked up to see Izzy stood there too, a sad look on her face. He pulled away from Clary and went to her pulling her into his arms. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Idiot. What were you thinking! You looked maniac! Imagine if Magnus had seen that! He’d be running for the hills big brother.” Alec pulled away frowning angrily at his little sister before realising she was smiling again. He huffed and clapped her on the shoulder. 

“Let me go change and sort” He looked down at his hands, bruised and bloody “these out, then we can begin to plan where to go from here.” Looking up at the two women, they nodded. 

“I’ll go fetch Simon” Clary smiled before walking past the two siblings and exiting the room. 

“She really is something isn’t she.” Isabelle smiled at Alec before stopping. “Do you think her and simon…nevermind.” Alec watched as his sister exited the room and set about cleaning up the room he had trashed. Shortly after he had texted Magnus asking him to meet them at the institute before gathering around in the meeting room. 

 

\- - -

 

Alec stood at the head of the table and looked down at all of the occupants. Clary was sat to his left, Simon next followed by Izzy. To his right Magnus sat, looking beautiful as always and smiling softly at him with Jocelyn and Luke following after. Alec looked at everyone and went to begin when suddenly Maryse stormed into the room.

“Mother, wha…” Izzy started before Maryse held her hand up. 

“I forbid you to have this meeting Alec.” Maryse glared at him, eyes shifting to the downworlders at the table, sneering at them. “Discussing shadowhunter business with downworlders, I will not allow it. And hello to you Jocelyn. Hasn’t it been a long time.”

Jocelyn stood and looked at Maryse. “Maryse, it hasn’t been long enough. You still always were a stone cold bitch.”

“At Least I wasn’t fuc…”

“ENOUGH Maryse” Robert stepped into the room closing the door behind him. “We have bigger things to deal with now. Jace is gone. The cup is with Valentine. We need to take this to the Council.”

“What will happen to Jace if we do that?”

“I don’t know Alec. You said Jace went with Valentine. That means he has betrayed the Clave.”

Alec shook his hand and slammed his hands down onto the table. “He would never do that. He must have a plan. He may be infiltrating the circle to kill Valentine.”

“That would be a suicide mission.” Robert stared at his son across the table. “Why would he do that and not tell anyone. Not even you Alec. It doesn’t make sense. Valentine is his fa…”

“Enough. Jace is not on Valentine’s side. He is my Parabatai. He is not evil. I don’t know exactly why he went, maybe he thought he was saving us but all I know is that we need to get him and the cup back and kill Valentine for good.”

Jocelyn turned her head quickly towards Alec. “That won’t be easy Alec and if he is using the cup for what I think he is, the situation will only get worse. The mortal cup is an object of great power as you all know.” Jocelyn stood up and began to walk around the table. “He not only wants to eradicate all Downworlders” She skimmed her hand across Magnus’ shoulders at this point smiling down at him sadly. He patted her hand and turned back to Alec. “by creating an army of shadowhunters, but he may also want to raise Raziel.”

The tension within the room increased as Clary and Simon looked at everyone, confusion mimicked across both of their faces. 

Clary spoke up. “Who is Raziel?”

Magnus looked over at Clary sadly, as if he almost wished she hadn’t asked the question. “He is…”

“Silence downworlder! You have no right to spe…” Maryse yelled at Magnus causing the Warlock’s eyes to flicker in anger as he felt Alec step up around him. 

“We need to talk.” Alec seethed at his mother shooting her a glare as he walked past Magnus, gently touching his back before stepping away. “Now”. Alec stepped out of the room and held the door open shooting anyone a glare who even attempted to follow. 

Magnus cleared his throat. “Now, where were we biscuit…”

 

\- - -

 

“Alec, can’t you see what that downworlder is doing to you?”

 

“Magnus.”

 

“What?”

“His name is Magnus.” Alec turned to look at his mother. She stood smaller then him but had a fierce look on her face. He stepped forward, towering over her hands clenched. “Use it. He is not just a downworlder. He is my boyfriend and I couldn’t care less what you think of us. Hate me all you want, spit and splutter your anger towards me but one more word against him…”

“And what. What will you do to your mother?”

Alec huffed. “Some ‘mother’ you are. You disgust me.” Alec said the words harshly, hate seething in his eyes. “My parabatai is gone, everyone in there is terrified and all you can add is your anger and discriminatory comments against the downworlders in that room who are helping us. You are a shadowhunter. Your job is to protect mundanes. They don’t need protecting from anyone in there, they need protecting from Valentine. Don’t think for one second that I wouldn’t choose anyone in that room over you. Because as of now. I would.” Alec stepped forward and leaned close to his mother. “Pull yourself together.” He then stepped aside and walked through the doors leaving Maryse there on her own, a chill running through her as she remembered the look in Alec’s eyes. She bit her lip, anger twisted on her face. Fuck that downworlder scum.

Alec stepped back into the room and it was silent. Magnus looked up and saw the tense look on Alec’s face. Robert stepped past him, patting Alec on the arm and murmured to him before exiting the room.

“Alec?” Izzy prompted, looking like she was ready to go kick Maryse’s ass before Alec looked over at her, shaking his head. He walked back around and sat at the head of the table, hand running through his hair before he glanced around. He felt Magnus pull forward and place a reassuring hand on his knee which Alec quickly grabbed, intertwining the fingers with his own.

“So. What did I miss?”


	2. Follow the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a bit cheeky in a good way, Alec visits a friend and Izzy is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter <3 Just fyi, I am trying to make sure that I write as much as possible when I sit down to write however I am at work for the next 8 days so may not get to do as much as I though! *Sigh* In the meantime, enjoy the next installment! SO happy people are enjoying it so far!! Am loving writing it! Have already planned out the whole story. I will just say that this story will definately deviate from the books so just be aware :)

Magnus smiled down at their linked hands. He could feel his heart beat slightly quicker than normal as he looked to Alec was was listening intently to Jocelyn. 

“I believe that Valentine wants to summon Raziel. As I began to explain before, Raziel is the creator of the Shadowhunters. It is told he that rose out of Lake Lyn to Jonathan Shadowhunter after he prayed for the power to defeat demons. Raziel sensing Jonathan’s prayers be true, he offered a drink from the Mortal Cup. This created the first shadowhunter. He also gifted him with the Mortal Instruments, The Mortal Cup, The Soul Sword and The Mortal Mirror. It is told that if someone has all 3 they can summon Raziel.” 

“Why would they want to do that?” Clary queried, eyes wide as she struggled to take in all of this information. She glanced at Simon who looked as intrigued as she was. 

“Raziel has the power to eradicate everyone who stands in Valentine’s way. He wants to create the perfect world. One without Nephilim who disobey him and without downworlders.” Clary glanced at Magnus who was looking solemn as he sat close to Alec. She then drew her gaze to Simon who was quite frankly, looking terrified. Clary reached her hand out and patted his. “Hey, we aren’t going to let that happen.” Clary smiled at Simon who turned his hand over and grabbed hers. “I know, just the whole concept is pretty batshit insane! I mean if I hadn’t been through everything I had up until this point I would be telling you where to shove that story but…” Simon trailed off. “So what is our next step of action? Are we going to go see the big shadowhunter bosses or what?”

“The Council you mean?” Alec raised a disapproving eyebrow at Simon who shrunk down a little in his seat causing Magnus to chuckle lowly. “We need to track Jace. Until we can get him back and get him to clarify what he was doing with Valentine I don’t trust the Council not to arrest him on the spot.”

“How are we going to track Jace though? You and Jace were the only Parabatai here Alec.”

“I think you’re forgetting little old me darling.” Magnus practically purred from where he was sat, gripping Alec’s hand tighter. “As mentioned before warlock tracking is far more powerful than your Parabatai tracking” and a whole less intimate, Magnus quickly tacked on in his mind, a slight bit of jealousy rising in his chest which he squished down. “Grab me something that belonged to Jace and I should be able to find him.” Alec glanced at Magnus who smiled at his shadowhunter, before looking back to everyone else.

“Okay, Izzy go to Jace’s room and find something we could use. Everyone else, may as well wait until we are done.” Alec turned to Magnus. “I need to go and see if Lydia is alright.” Magnus smiles sadly at Alec.

“Of course Alexander. I could use the fresh air anyways, I’ll walk with you.” As Alec goes to stand he pulls his hand away from Magnus who grips on, raising his eyebrow daring Alec to let go. Alec sighs and indulges him, feeling embarrassment spread across his cheeks at the raised eyebrow from Jocelyn to Isabelle’s smirk and Simons wink. As he passes Simon if he accidently swats him across the head no-one is to know. 

“Is this embarrassing you darling?” Alec hears Magnus chuckle from behind him as he drags him out of the room. 

“Shut up Magnus.” The chuckling continues as they walk, Magnus striding alongside him as he occasionally glances towards his shadowhunter. Alec is stood tall and proud. He makes Magnus feel strong next to him. Magnus catches Alec’s eye and keeps looking as Alec coughs clearly embarrassed that Magnus was staring.  
“So, where is Lydia currently? Is she still in the medical wing?” The warlock asks curiously. Alec shakes his head. 

“She was able to go back to her rooms, luckily she wasn’t too hurt by Hodge. The fucking bastard.” Magnus feels Alec’s grip tighten as he pulls Alec to a stop. 

“Darling, isn’t this her room?” Alec swings around and sees Magnus is right. “I will leave you here, I’m sure you have a lot to talk about.”

“You aren’t coming in?”

“I’m sure she will want to see you alone. Send her my regards though, I will see her soon.” Magnus leans up and presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I’ll rejoin the others. I don’t like wandering around here too much”

“Magn…” Magnus shushes him with a finger to his lips and with a wink shoos him in front of Lydia’s room before disappearing around the corner.

“That man will never cease to amaze me.” Alec mutters to himself before knocking. 

“Come in.” Alec hears a quiet voice speak before he comes into the room. He shuts the door behind him before approaching the chair next to the bed. He takes the hand on the bed and smiles tentatively.

“Alec. I’m happy to see you.”

“Lydia, how are you feeling?” Alec’s eyes wander Lydia’s face. He notes a black eye and that one side of her face is slightly swollen. “Why haven’t they used an Iratze on you?” Alec stated about to pull out his stele before Lydia stops him gently with her hand. 

“I asked them not to. As my punishment.” Alec frowns. “Punishment for what? Did someone say that you have to be punished because Lydia…”

“Valentine has the Mortal Cup now, because I wasn’t able to stop Hodge, Alec, that’s on me.” 

“Lydia, it wasn’t your fault. You were doing exactly what you should have done, taking the cup to Idris was the right thing to do. How were you to know that Hodge would betray us in the end.”

“I should have…” Alec frowned before reaching forward and touching Lydia’s cheek gently, wiping up the tear there. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I actually came here to thank you. For me and Magnus. He sends his regards.”

Lydia huffs. “I would have liked to have seen him.” 

“He sends his regards, I wanted to see you alone. I’m sorry Lydia, if it wasn’t for you...I, I wouldn’t have had the courage to do what I did, but the way I did it...”

“You mean admit you like Magnus?” Lydia’s hand joins Alec’s on top of hers. “You look happy, well as happy as you can be now. I am glad that you have the chance to be happy Alec. Just, be honest with him and yourself okay?” Alec nods, thankful that Lydia doesn’t seem angry with him. 

“Thank you.” The female nephilim smiles at him before patting his hand gently and pulling away. 

“So now we have that out of the way...what are you going to do about Jace?”

 

\- -

 

Magnus hears Alec enter Lydia’s room and smiles. As he is turning the corner he comes face to face with Izzy. 

“Hello Isabelle” Izzy smiles and raises her eyebrows at Magnus. 

“Listen Magnus, about you and Camille. I know you and Alec seem like you’ve talked things out but I just want to say, if you really like my brother then stay the hell away from that vampire bitch.” Magnus reaches out and clasps Isabelle’s arm.

“I feel NOTHING for Camille anymore Isabelle. I don’t think there is room at the moment for anyone else other than Alexander I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear.” Magnus admits, looking down briefly before sighing and his eyes glancing up at Isabelle who is practically glowing. 

“Good. I knew you and Alec would work things out.”  
Magnus rolls his eyes. “Great. Now why don’t you tell me about you and the vampire?” Isabelle steps back out of Magnus’ grasp and stops meeting his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Isabelle steps around Magnus who spins around and follows her. 

“I mean you and Raphael’s boytoy.” Isabelle spins around and pokes at Magnus’ chest.

“He isn’t Raphael’s…” She storms off to Jace’s room with Magnus hot on her heels.

 

\- - 

 

Magnus is stood in the centre of the room, Jace’s hair brush set before him. He closed his eyes, briefly opening them to look in disgust at the object and picks up the object, holding it between two of his fingers.

“Could you really not have found anything else he owns. I really don’t want to have to touch this.” Magnus sneered in disgust at the object, looking around to see the frown on Alec’s face. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as Izzy laughed. 

“Nope, looks like you will have to make do warlock.” Izzy smirked as Magnus shot her a scowl. 

“Magnus” Magnus’s gaze turned back to Alec who raised his eyebrow “can you get on with the spell. I would quite like to know where my parabatai is.” Magnus frowned “ Please.” Alec tacked on the last part knowing Magnus would when he saw the fight leave the warlock’s face.

“Fine, just eurgh, you OWE me big time for this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll pay for dinner” Alec off handling shot, cheeks turning red as Magnus shot him a huge grin before gripping the brush tightly in his hand. 

“Deal.” Magnus grinned before snapping his fingers, concentration settling over his face as he began to use the spell. Several minutes of silence followed, twin eyes on Magnus as they could see him twitching, almost like he was following the spell itself. Suddenly cat eyes shot open as he dropped the brush. 

“I know where he is...I know where Jace is.” Alec stepped forward. 

“Where?”

“It’s an abandoned resort near the tower of liberty...umm Grossinger's resort.”

“What? Why is he there?” Alec looked over at Izzy who shrugged, serious look across her face. 

“Regardless Alec, we need to go there.” Izzy gripped Alec’s arm. “Whatever his reason for going, he is our brother. Siblings stick together.” Alec nodded, gripping Izzy’s arm back as Magnus smiled at the sight. 

Alec nods in agreement. “We need to leave as soon as possible. God knows how long he will stay there for.”

Magnus smiles, “I’ll just return this”, sensing Izzy’s eyes on him as he picks up the brush and walks out of the room, object held in front of him. 

“Alec, what happened between you and mom?” Izzy asks, watching Alec watch Magnus walk about of the room, smile on his lips.

“Nothing you need to worry about”

“Of course I am going to worry Alec. Your face when Mom was talking to Magnus like that, you looked furious.”

“Izzy, it’s fine.” Alec looked over at Izzy a firm look on his face. “She has an issue with Magnus and anything I say to her isn’t going to change her mind. I’m still going to see him regardless, this is still so new and I just want to see if anything could come of this.” Alec sighs, resting against the wall behind him. 

“I know big brother, if it’s any consolation, Magnus is very pretty.” Izzy smirks as Alec sighs. 

“I know.” This jolts a laugh out of Izzy.

\- - -

Chapter 3 is up now a day earlier on my blog. Check it out here: https://georginababbles.wordpress.com/2016/04/07/shadowhunters-the-immortal-chapter-3/


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is a bitch, Magnus is flirty and secretive and Simon and Clary are sad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo we are starting to get into now haha! If you guys are enjoying it please leave any comments below letting me know and thank you to everyone who has commented so far! I am sorry I haven't gotten around to replying yet but I love seeing and reading them a lot!
> 
> ENJOY :)

Magnus tracks his way back to Jace’s room, using his magic to throw the hairbrush onto the nephilims bed from the door before tracking his way. As he turned the corner he is met face to face with Maryse. She looks furious.

“Downworlder. What are you doing walking around so freely”

 

Magnus raises his eyebrow at Maryse. “Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t realise I wasn’t allowed to walk around. Please do tell me when I should have been informed of this information? At the welcome desk or should I just have assumed?” Magnus can see the twitch in Maryse’s eye and can tell he is getting to her. 

“How dare you go after MY son. How dare you bring shame upon my family. What have you done to Alec?!”

“I did nothing Maryse.” Magnus sighs “When will you get over this prejudice? Downworlders are not beneath you. We never have been and never will be” Magnus went to pass Maryse but before he could go she grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall, blade flashing out of nowhere to lay against his throat.

“Give me a reason not to slit your throat here warlock.”

“I don’t think you’d listen to any reason I gave you. You are so full of hate Maryse, thankfully a trait your children don’t appear to have inherited.”

“How d-”

“MARYSE!” The woman in question turns her head to see Lydia storming towards them, angry prudent on her face. “Let him go now.”

“Lydia, you have no right to tell me what to do”

“Let him go Maryse.” A hand lands on her shoulder as she turns and sees the face of her husband. “Enough.” She tightens the blade nicking Magnus’ neck slightly before pulling away.

“Stay away from Alec.”

“That isn’t going to happen Maryse.” She sneers before turning to walk away. Robert glances back, concerned look on his face as he nods at the two in the corridor before turning to follow his wife.

“Magnus, are you alright?” Lydia steps forward placing a hand on Magnus’ back who turns to look at her. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine, thank you for helping. I have a feeling she actually may have slit my throat then and there and I would rather not die here today.” Magnus smiles as he steps forward to place a hand on Lydia’s arm. “I’m happy to see you up and about. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Lydia smiles at Magnus. “ I was just coming to join the party.” 

Magnus snorts “If only. If you think this is a real party you will have to come to one of mine. They are fabulous if I do say so myself” Magnus smiled as he began walking back towards the meeting room everyone was waiting in. 

“Magnus your ne…” Lydia started before being interrupted by a much deeper and louder voice.

“Magnus what happened?” Magnus blanched before realising he had forgotten to heal himself. Magnus quickly clicked his fingers, wound stitching itself up as the blood disappeared from his neck. Alec stood in front of Magnus, eyebrows downturned as he frowned at the Warlock who smiled sweetly up at him. 

“Nothing darling, just had a little run in with a wayward blade. I’m fine.” Alec continued to frown as he reached forward, smoothing his thumb over the spot where the cut had been. He looked up to Lydia and raised his eyebrow at her before turning away. Magnus could feel his heart hammering. This nephilim has too much power over me.

“Right, we need to make a plan of action. The building is abandoned but is large meaning there is a lot of ground to cover and when we get there who knows how long we will have before they twig onto us.” Alec paused to look up at everyone, “On top of that we have no idea what is waiting for us. Our priority is Jace. We get in there, we get Jace, we get out. If we see Valentine we need to take any opportunity to capture him. He probably won’t have the Mortal Cup on him meaning we need him alive.”

Clary leaned forward facing Alec and looked over to Luke “Would the werewolves help? Shouldn’t we try to get as much help as humanly possible?” Luke opened his mouth to speak but Alec spoke.

“We need to keep this on the down low. If there is too many of us there is more risk of them sensing us and fleeing. We need as few people as possible, we aren’t mounting a full attack on Valentine. Izzy, Lydia and I should go.” Both Clary and Magnus shot looks over at Alec in disagreement as they both began to speak loudly.

“Absolutely n-”

“Darling who d-”

Jocelyn stood up at this point causing Luke to look up at her. “Alec, I understand that you think we need as few of us as possible but I think that we should all go at least. The best strategy would be to split off into pairs when we reach the building. This way you are never alone and we can cover more area quicker.” Jocelyn has a steely look in her eyes. Alec can see why she was a feared Nephilim.

“Fine.” Alec conceded quickly much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. “We need to go soon though, everyone meet at the entrance in 20”

Alec then stands to leave the room feeling Magnus shadow behind him. They walk back to their rooms in silence, tension thick between them as Magnus bites his lip worryingly. As they enter the room Magnus quickly sits down on the bed, relaxing once the door is closed. Alec turns to look at the warlock, taking in his relaxed posture. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“With what darling?” Magnus smiled cheekily as he leant back on his arms.

“Your neck.”

“Oh, that little old thing, I thought you’d let that go. I just fell a little, don’t worry. Shouldn’t we be getting ready?” Magnus stood to move past Alec when the shadowhunter steps in front of him. “Yes Alexander?”

Alec raised his eyebrows with a stern look fixed on his face as he stared Magnus down. “Why is it that I don’t believe you?”

“Didn’t you hear that it’s bad luck not to believe a warlock” Magnus widened his arms as if showing off himself.

“I’ve never heard that before in my life.”

Magnus smirked “Really, I wonder how much more there is you don’t know about warlocks?” His flirty tone was obvious as Alec rolled his eyes. 

“More than you’d think. Stop trying to change the subject.” 

“Never” Magnus flirted as he could see a smile grace the corners of Alec’s mouth. He stepped forward to kiss that smile when a knock sounded at the door.

“Alec?”  
“Oops, looks like this will have to wait” Magnus gazes up at Alec who smiles back at him.

“Looks like it. Let’s go.”

\- - 

Clary was with Simon in her rooms. She looked at the vampire who was looking, well pretty troubled. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, frown crossing her face as Simon barely glanced up. “Simon!”

“Wha-sorry Clary, just got a lot on my mind. You know, vampy stuff” He waved his hand like he was wafting himself causing Clary to speak up.

“What do you mean by Vampy stuff?”

“What if Raphael never forgives me?” Clary looked surprised at the look of sadness on Simon’s face.

“He helped me when I had turned. He took me in and...don’t get me wrong I would never regret helping you, ever but...He wants me dead Clary. What do I do about that? When did things get so shitty.” Clary had never heard Simon sound so tormented before. She walked over and hugged him. Soothing her hand up and down his back she spoke.

“It may seem impossible now, but just give him time. He’ll come around. I think he liked you a lot Simon.” She felt Simon bury he face in Clary’s neck. “You’ll see.” Simon pulled back and smiled at Clary. He gently stroked Clary’s cheek.

“What about you and Jace?”

“What about it?”

“Isn’t it pretty weird, he’s your brother Clary.”

“Don’t even get me started on that one. Its so weird, it’s like I can understand it, he is my brother but no matter how much I say it, my heart just doesn’t…”

 

“Have you asked Jocelyn about it?” 

“Wha-”

“YOU HAVEN’T?!” 

“With everything I didn’t think to ask mum. I guess I just...was worried. What if she confirms it Simon.” Clary looks close to tears as Simon pulls her in, hushing her gently as she begins to cry.

“We’ll get Jace back and then we can sort all of this out. I promise.”

\- - 

All of them were waiting at the entrance. Geared up, Alec, Magnus, Lydia, Izzy, Luke, Jocelyn, Simon and Clary stood. 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Murmurs of acknowledgement and nods echoed through them all. “ Good. Let's go.” Alec looked to Magnus and nodded as the Warlock turned slightly. He had gotten changed into clothes more suitable, thick cargo boots and a heavy jacket, Alec noted. His face still looked beautiful but fierce, dark makeup covering his eyes. Magnus’ eyes flickered to Alec and he smirked as the Shadowhunter turned away. With a click and swish he opened a portal. 

“After you.” Magnus bowed slightly and waved his hand to the portal as the shadowhunters and downworlders began to step through. Alec hung back and placed a hand gently on Magnus’ back leaning forward to whisper in the warlock’s ear. 

“Be careful. You still owe me that date.” He quickly stepped around the warlock watched as determination crossed his beautiful face.

“I think you will find you owe ME.” Magnus stepped past Alec and through the portal causing the other man to chuckle.


	4. Finding Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to investigate the Grossinger Resort to find Jace. What they find instead is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm a dick hahaahah!! Enjoy this chapter! lol I am a little worried that this chapter came off a little O.C so let me know the comments what you thought!

Chapter 4: Finding Jace

 

The portal brought them outside of the abandoned building quickly. Alec stepped forward hearing the snick of the portal closing behind them. The building was large and surprisingly covered in foliage. It was as if nature had claimed back the building, the trees and vines crushing the remnants back to dust. 

“We should split off into pairs, Izzy you and Simon take the basement, Clary you and Ja-” Alec paused and took a breath. “You and Luke take the ground floor. Jocelyn and Lydia take the 1st floor. Magnus and I will patrol the perimeter the check the roof. Meet back in the main entrance at” He looked down at his watch “Midnight. Understood? If you don’t show, we’ll come for you.” Alec looked at Magnus who nodded at him before watching the others leave. Izzy stepped forward to her brother and hugged him quickly.

“Be careful big brother.”

“You too Izzy.” She smiled before dragging Simon off to the basement.

He turned to Magnus. “Let’s go.” Magnus hummed in agreement before setting off beside the shadowhunter.

– –

Simon was walking behind Izzy watching the shadowhunters sleek movements. She stopped and turned, eyebrows raised.

“Simon, I can feel your eyes on me” She smirked as a look of horror crossed his face.

“WOAH it’s not like THAT you know. I was just concerned.”

“About what?”

“Basements.”

“Basements” She stopped to look at him. They had barely entered the building and Simon was already baffling her. She raised her eyebrow waiting for him to explain.

“You know, in horror films the monster is always in the basement, like what if we get down there and suddenly that weird baby monster from American Horror Story season 1 appears and we get separated and suddenly it rips out my throat and the-” Izzy claps a hand over Simon’s mouth waiting for him to stop. His voice is muffled behind her hand “and then it finds you and” she muffles him again rolling her eyes.

“Simon. It’ll be fine. Your a vampire remember and I am a shadowhunter. I don’t know what ‘baby monster’ you’re referring to but I am pretty sure there won’t be one of those there.”

“But if you don’t know what it is how would you know if one is going to be down there?” Izzy huffs amusedly.

“Simon, it’ll be fine, just c’mon.” She struts away, Simon whispering under her breath telling Alec to go screw himself or better yet Magnus. Cute. He is NOT cute Isabelle Lightwood. Shut up.

Izzy busy storming ahead that she almost misses the entrance to the basement. “Here it is. Do you want me to go down first to fend off any big bad monsters?”

“Yes- shut up.” Simon huffs unamused as Izzy giggles. Sparing a glance at Simon, he is cute, she pulls out her witchlight, the stone shining bright into the dark abyss below them. They step forward down the stairs, she can hear simon’s deep breaths behind her and sighs. How mundane he is. When they reach the bottom she holds her light out and pulls her blade out. She steps forward and hears Simon tense. The door above them slams. Simon grabs her arm.

“I don’t think that was anything good.”

“It was probably just the wind” Izzy turns and holds her light up.

They track further in, watching out for holes in the ground.

“What are we even looking for?”

“Any sign of…” They suddenly spot someone lying motionless. Izzy recognised the shape and ran forward.

She threw herself down to her knees and pulled the light forward.

It was Jace.

– –

Clary and Luke walked in silence, Luke had his claws out and looked stern and guarded. Clary was clutching her sword, palms sweating as they moved further into the building. They heard a slam behind them and spun around quickly. Silence followed so they continued forward.

“So you and my mom.”

“Clary, now really isn’t the time.”

Clary tentatively smiled at Luke before turning back forwards.

“I’m okay with it you know. I actually thought you were together for the longest time actually. When she told me you weren’t I asked why.”

Luke sighed and frowned. “There is a lot of history there Clary and with Valen-”

“I get it. The timing isn’t great but after all of this with Valentine surely now if the perfect time. We could all die tomorrow. I would say you need to tell her.”

“When did you get so smart” Luke pulled Clary in, hugging her around the neck. “Thank you Clary.”

Clary smiled up at Luke and they continued forward until they found a room, Bar posted large on a sign above, moss covering the R. Clary huffed and pushed open the door but quickly darted forward.

“Jace!”

– –

Magnus and Alec were walking side by side surveying the property. Magnus kept stealing glances at the shadowhunter who eventually stopped at sighed.

“Yes?”

Magnus quietly chuckled. “Yes what?”

“You keep looking at me.”

“Do I? Oh I was just looking around the property. Do you want me to look at you?” Magnus stepped forward gently placing his hands on Alec’s chest. He stared up at Alec seeing a red blush cover the younger man’s cheeks.

“We’re on a mission Magnus.”

“Yes…but a little PDA never hurt anyone. There is nothing here right now Alec.”

“Then we should check the roof.” Alec stepped away quickly and looked at Magnus who was now pouting. He grabbed the warlock and quickly kissed him before pulling away. “Be good. We can ‘PDA’ later.” He stormed off hearing the warlock practically skipping behind him.

They made their way back to the entrance. Alec glanced at his watch, it was getting close to the meeting time. “We have time to quickly scout the roof and come back. C’mon” Alec went to move forwards but froze. Jace stood in the lobby, motionless, sword in his hand.

“Parabatai.” Alec jolted forward but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Magnus stepped in front of Alec.

“Where is Jace.” Magnus clicked his fingers as his magic began to build in his hands.

“It’s too late.” It spoke. “You’re going to die here warlock.” Magnus shot off his spell towards the demon which quickly dodged and its form flickered quickly before returning to Jace. Magnus produced more of the magic in his hands and steps forward but suddenly a roar echoed the building. Alec quickly focused and shot off an arrow at the demon which burst into pieces.

“An Eidolon demon. Alexander I fear that we may not be the only ones to have been tricked by this demon.”

They looked at each other before going to step forward when Clary and Luke came rushing through the door.

“Thank god we found you. Jace was-”

“You saw Jace?!”

“Yes only it wasn’t Jace, it tried to rip my throat out. Luckily Luke stepped in” Clary smiled at Luke quickly before turning away.

“We need to regroup now. There was this roar earlier and” Alec cut off as he saw Simon dragging Izzy along behind him. He could see a form of Jace storming up behind them, blood covered lips grinning as it descended on them. Magnus shot off a storm of power at the demon which exploded behind them. Alec rushed forwards. “What happened?!” He clutched Izzy as her head lolled onto his shoulder.

“We thought we had found Jace. He was telling us how Valentine captured him and we went to bring him back and he suddenly flipped. He stabbed her through the shoulder and then bit her. I managed to throw him away and ran here. I couldn’t pro-” Simon glanced as Izzy’s paling face and gulped guiltily.

“Simon” Magnus placed his hand on Simon’s shoulder. “You did fine. It’s not your fault” Simon smiled slightly before looking at Izzy again. He felt something. It hurt seeing her that way. He frowned.

“We need to find Lydia and Jocelyn.” They turned to go up the stairs when all natural light faded behind them. Alec pulled out his witch light. He pulled out his spare one and tossed it to Luke. It wouldn’t light.

“Shit.”

“Give it here.” Magnus took it from his hands and it glowed a deep red. They looked at Magnus in shock. Alec’s mouth opened to question how that was possible. Witchlights only glow for Nephilim – those of angel blood. What are you Magnus?

Magnus looked at Alec and frowned.” Alec, we need to go now. If that is what I think it is, we’re all in danger.” The roar suddenly resounded again but this time instead of fading, the sound increased as if there were screams coming from the black fog. Through the entrance doors arms began to pull through the fog revealing mouths mawed open, bright red filling them dripping down empty faces. They began to pulling through the doors.

“Hellmist. GO, RUN NOW!” Magnus yelled as the windows around them smashed open. They all began to run as the Hellmist began scrawling after them. Alec glanced behind him, they weren’t going to make it. Practically throwing Izzy at Luke, Alec spins and pushes forward towards the demons, his witch light clasped in his hands.

“Alec!”

“Go, keep going!”

Magnus stops, heart freezing in his chest as he sees the mist hail down towards Alec. “Shit!” Magnus darts forward quickly grabbing Alec’s shoulder as an arm reaches forward and slices Alec’s chest open. The witchlight drops to the floor, going still. Demons repelled by the red light of Magnus’ witch light back off slightly giving Magnus the chance to pull Alec through the doors at the end of the corridor. They slam the doors shut and see Lydia and Jocelyn tending to Izzy.

“She’s been poisoned.”

“So has this one. What the HELL were you thinking Alec?!”

“It was gaining on us. I was giving you time to get away”

“And if you don’t remember any of the Shadowhunter 101, then hellmist has magic voiding ability. That witchlight and any runes you have would have been useless. You would have had a mere second before demons were tearing you apart.”

“I was doing what I thou-”

“I don’t care, you are so stu-” Magnus leans forward kissing Alec roughly causing the shadowhunter to step back before pulling the warlock into his arms. They kissed passionately until Simon coughed causing the pair to pull away glaring at him.

“Urm…sorry to interrupt your moment guys but those things out there aren’t getting any friendlier.”

“As annoying as it is to admit this, he is right” Magnus raised his eyebrow and looked at the room they had ended up in. “We need to keep moving.” Alec stepped forward but suddenly buckled forwards. Magnus caught him quickly “Alec-”

“I’m fine, we need to go”

“Damn it.” Magnus looked down at the shadowhunter who was slowly slumping further into his arms. “The further away we get, the more my magic should return.”

“C’mon up we go.” Clary pulled Izzy up looping one arm over her shoulder as Simon got her other. Luke took Alec from Magnus and did the same action, Alec pressed his hand on his shoulder. What the hell. Damn it Jace, where are you?

Magnus stepped through room to room, witch light ahead of him, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Luke and Alec were trailing behind him with Jocelyn and Lydia following behind. Magnus could feel his magic begin to fill within his body again. They eventually reached a room, a large open dip sat in the room. The pool, how disgusting. Magnus could feel the magic settle back within him. He turned to the others.

“I should be able to form a portal now.” He looked at Alec, pallid tones filled the shadowhunters face. Magnus gritted his teeth in frustration. He snapped his fingers and motioned behind him. A portal opened, swirling quickly as he prompted to it.

“What about Jace? You tracked him here Magnus, what if-”

Magnus shot a stern look to Clary who shrunk a little. “Our priority right now is getting Alexander and Isabelle back to the institute Clary. I know you want to find Jace bu-” Magnus flung a hand up silencing everyone.

Suddenly as quickly as the silence fell, the screams grew again, echoing up, The doors to the pool flung open and Magnus was quick to spell a protective shield around the group. The whole air above them filled with dark thick fog.

Magnus could see out of the corner of his eye Izzy being held between Clary who were attempting to staunch the wound in her shoulder, they stood shocked at the demons before them. Alec wasn’t fairing any better. After being clawed across his chest he was flitting in and out of consciousness. Lydia and Jocelyn were on either of side of Magnus stopping any demons crossing around his protective barrier. Magnus could feel his magic waning, hands shaking as he tried to keep his magic sustained. Glancing again at Alec he looked at the portal that was somehow still open. His magic was waning greatly, fucking magic voids.

“You need to go” Magnus looked at Lydia. “Get everyone to safety NOW”

Lydia slashed at a demon looking at him incredulously.

“But-”

“No time, NOW LYDIA, JOCELYN GO, I can’t hold this for much longer.” He could see the demons in the hell mist bashing at his shield. They were deformed beings, clawing at his shield in anger. It was a miracle he had managed to hold it this long.

The portal illuminated the room as he could see each of them go through. Luke was the last, making sure everyone had made it through safely, he slung one of Alec’s arms back over his shoulder as he began to pull him through.

“Magnus! C’mon on!” Luke yelled to the Warlock as he saw cracks appearing in the barrier.

“I’ll be right behind you” Magnus looked behind him, resignation across his face, he suddenly saw Luke dart forward and felt a pain jolt through his stomach. What. He looked down, seeing a blade had broken through his shield. He looked up. Jace.

Magnus felt his magic break as the barrier broke. He could see Luke hesitate for a moment before Magnus raised his arm towards Luke. He smiled as he looked at Alec. Alec was looking at him in horror as the demons swarmed Magnus.

“MAGNUS! MAGN-”

Magnus could feel the claws tearing at him as everything went black. Alexander.


	5. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of chapter 4...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry guys haha! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. I am currently working everyday so I haven't had the chance to sit down and reply to any comments yet but my shifts get a little better in the next week so hopefully between writing chapters and that I should get a chance :D
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy and please do continue to leave me any feedback! It means a lot :)
> 
> Enjoy my loves <3

Clary and the others stood in wait. It was raining heavily, water soaking through their clothes as they all gazed at the portal. Izzy was propped up in Lydia’s arms, head lolling back onto her shoulder.

“Where are they?” Clary spoke up to everyone, pulling out her blade. “I need to go back.”

“No Clary.” Jocelyn stood and put her hand on her daughter’s arm. “We don’t know what has happened in there. They’ll be fine. Magnus is there with them, not that Luke and Alec can’t take care of themselves. We should get Izzy inside. The poison is spreading.” Izzy chose that moment to let out a grunt of pain as Lydia jolted her accidently.

“Sorry, I’m sorry Izzy.”

Luke suddenly steps through the portal quickly pulling Alec through as it suddenly closes behind them. There is a silence.

“Ale-” Alec dives into the Luke suddenly knocking the air out of the werewolf. His fists begin to pummel at Luke’s face who tries to grab the Nephilim’s arms unsuccessfully. Quick as a flash Simon is pulling Alec away holding the wild shadowhunter back.

 

“HOW FUCKING COULD YOU. HO- GET THE FUCK OFF ME DOWNWORLDER!” Alec manages to shove Simon off and goes to dive back at Luke who Jocelyn is now crouched next to. Clary steps forward, placing her hand on Alec’s chest. Clary looks at him concerned and afraid. His eyes are wide and black, teeth bared, his face angry, sad.

“What the hell are you doing Alec?!” Clary goes to step forward when she quickly realises “Alec where is Magnus.” Alec’s head drops, fight leaving him. “ALEC WHE-” Alec rudely knocks past Clary, walking away only stopping to pick up his sister from Lydia’s arms. The rain pours down quickly soaking through all of them. It’s silent as they all watch Alec walk away when he suddenly stops. Face darkened in shadow he turns and says. “Mag-” his voice breaks slightly before he speaks again. “Magnus is dead.”

Clary’s mouth opens in shock as she goes to step forward in shock but Alec has already turned away, storming into the institute and slamming the door. It echoes.

“No…No that can’t be true? Luke…LUKE?!” Clary turns bright wide eyes to Luke whose head tips down.

“I’m sorry Clary.”

“But he was….he was right behind us. He said he was…”

“I couldn’t save him.” Luke sits up, blood dripping from his nose as Jocelyn places her hand on his arm.

“Luke…”

“How did it happen?” Clary stands tall, frightening look upon her face. “Was it whatever the hell demon that mist was?”

“It was Jace.” Silence followed.

—

Alec traipsed into the institute and looked down at Izzy. Her skin was pale and she was breathing deeply. He walked through the institute heading to the medical wing. Placing her down on a bed and sat on the bed opposite. A healer came in shocked and began to call his name.

Alec felt nothing. He was caught in a bad dream. Izzy wasn’t dying in front of him. Magnus wasn’t dead. Jace was still here. Jace wasn’t a murderer. Jace didn’t kill Magnus. Magnus. Alec could feel himself being pushed down, someone prodding at his chest as he closed his eyes. He could hear his heart thudding. Magnus. Magnus. You’re gone. God please. Alec could feel his throat tighten as he struggled to breath. He need to get away but something was holding him down. He lashed out at the darkness. LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Alec. Stop. Alec opened his eyes. He saw Magnus’ beautiful face staring at him across the darkness. He could see Magnus mouth something to him but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t hear. Alec tried yelling but his voice was gone. Suddenly Magnus’ back arched as blood poured from his mouth. A blade protruded from his stomach as his head fell back onto his killers shoulder. Jace stared back at Alec. He pushed Magnus’ body away. He fell into the darkness. Alec could move. He ran forward, charging towards Jace who was wiping the blood off his blade laughing at him. Jace. Jace…JACE! Alec flung himself forward hands wrapping around the neck in front of him. He began to tighten his grip on Jace’s neck as he screamed in anger, sadness, heartbreak. He could feel hands gripping his wrists when he suddenly felt a pain in the back of his neck. He fell into the darkness.

—

“Robert! Robert are you alright?” Maryse held her husband who was coughing as the Healers dragged Alec’s unconscious body back to the bed next to Isabelle.

“I’m fine Maryse.” She began to stand pulling him up beside her as he rubbed his throat. “Is Alec…”

“He is steady for now. The antivenom should kick in soon enough. As it was a demon using a hell mist ability his Iratze was unable to heal his wound however we were able to use Isabelle’s to heal her. She is also resting. They will both be fine.” Maryse took a deep breath and ran a hand over her tightly tied hair, pulling at her ponytail.

“Thank you.” Robert spoke to the healer as he dismissed him. He looked at his two children before looking at Maryse. She was staring at him.

“That damn warlock is to blame for this. If he hadn’t-”

“We don’t know that!”

“Yes, we do. Now where the hell is he. I want him arrested for endangering all of us.” Maryse stormed off through the academy looking for anyone. Robert sighed and after sparing his two children a quick glance he followed his wife. She was hellbent on revenge.

He suddenly heard yelling followed by a slap and rounded the corner sharply. He saw Maryse holding her face tightly as Clary stepped away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Magnus is dead. How DARE you come here and accuse him of-” Jocelyn stepped forward.

“Enough Clary. It has been a long night. You should all rest. I can explain to Robert and Maryse what happened tonight.”

“Mom.”

 

“Clarissa, go rest.” Clary gently pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek before grabbing Simon’s arm and walking past them, Luke trailing behind. Lydia stuck close by Jocelyn. She sighed sadly and motioned forward.

“After you.”

—

“So you didn’t find Jace?” Robert raised his eyebrow at the two female shadowhunters.

“No, we found demons though, Eidolons in the shape of Jace. It was like they were lying in wait for us.” Lydia spoke clearly. “It doesn’t make sense, why would they be waiting there for us. Luke said that Jace killed Magnus as well. Could that have been an Eidolon demon as well?” Lydia frowned and looked confused. “I have too many questions and not enough answers.” She put her head into her hands.

“We need to ask Alec.” Jocelyn spoke up.

“Hasn’t he been through enough?” Maryse snapped.

“I understand you want to protect your son, but we need to know if Jace killed Magnus.”

“What difference does that make.”

“Maryse”

“Magnus was a half breed downworlder. What does it matter. We are shadowhunters who eradicate demons. Magnus needed was another pest we hadn’t gotten around to killing yet.” Maryse waved her hand.

“The warlock’s may not see it that way. Magnus had old and powerful friends. I wouldn’t be so quick to assume they aren’t going to head here the first chance they get.” Robert looked at Maryse who was now frowning at him.

“Well what do we do now?”

“We wait for Alec to wake up and then when we know what the truth is, we take action accordingly.” Robert looked over at Maryse who was scowling at him. “Thank you for updating us, you should go rest.” Lydia and Jocelyn smiled before turning away and leaving the room.

—

Alec’s eyes shot open staring into the dark. He blinks several times trying to readjust his sight before rubbing at his eyes. He sits up realising where he is and flinches as the scars on his chest flare. He reaches down gently running his fingers over the bandage. Wounds? He hears a little snuffle and snaps his head sharply over to the sound. Izzy is curled up facing him sleeping soundly. He smiles at the sight and lays back down. He relaxes and reaches through his bond for Jace slowly the smile slips off his face as he finds nothing. Jace is gone. Why…

Alec remembers Magnus. He remembers the blood pouring out his warlock’s mouth. Eyes desperate and terrified as they reached for Alec. He remembers seeing Jace’s face. He thought it was another demon but his rune had flared. There was no doubt in his mind. Alec shot out of the bed and walked over to the window. Pressing his face against the glass he remembers the feeling of his parabatai rune. He remembers how light his heart felt when he saw Jace. And the pain when Magnus was engulfed in the sea of mist.

Magnus. Alec thinks back to the last time he saw Magnus smile. They had been bantering about PDA. What does that even mean Magnus. They had fought last time they spoke. Alec had tried to save them and failed. God, a barely a week ago was our first kiss. Magnus was gone. How is that right. A few days ago they had been talking about his immortality. How much of a fool do I look now Magnus. Why. We never got our date. Alec chuckles to himself before realizing the tears staining his cheeks. Damn it. Why did things turn out this way? Because you’re weak Lightwood. You couldn’t save Jace or Magnus. You need to be stronger. Magnus I’m sorry. Alec closes his eyes before thudding his head harder against the window. Damn it. I can’t be here right now.

Casting a quick glance at his sister Alec spots his Jacket and pulls it on wincing as his bandages pull. He quickly sneaks out of the room casting a rune to mask his presence. He looks down at his watch, 5 a.m, its early. Quickly he walks guarded to the entrance of the institute and quickly leaves, quickly moving away from the building at a slow jog. I can’t think. I need to…right. Alec knows where he needs to go.

Alec finds his way to Magnus’ building, letting himself up and quickly breaks open the warlocks door. As he walks into the apartment he almost expects to find the warlock there, comfortably sat holding a glass, lounging back in comfortable bright clothes looking fierce yet mesmerising at the same time. Alec doesn’t switch on the lights and is shocked pulling out his blade at the blur that hits his leg. Looking down he sees Magnus’ cat purring around his legs, obviously happy someone is here. Alec leans down and gently begins to stroke Chairman Meow.

“Magnus isn’t coming back Chairman Meow” The cat stops purring and sits down, almost like it can understand Alec’s words. Alec brushes his hand quickly down the cats back stepping forward into the room. He grabs a glass and one of the bottles of alcohol. Glancing at his watch he sees it is 6a.m. It’s never too early for a drink darling. “Your right. It’s not.” Alec fills the glass, thumb stroking gently over the rim as he downs it quickly. It makes him splutter, coughing at the sharp taste. How did you ever drink this? He pours himself a second glass. 

Alec, with a partially full glass begins to walk around the apartment taking in the paintings Magnus had across the walls the books he kept, the artifacts before reaching the bedroom door. Alec almost dares not to enter but decides probably against his better judgement too. Magnus would probably have said that this is awfully rude of me. He chuckled to himself. Well he is gone, he can’t say that now. Alec walks into the room. It’s large, grand and so very Magnus. He stops near the door. Magnus was here just yesterday. Alec closes his eyes and imagines Magnus in this room. Downing the rest of his glass he turns to go but quickly sees something glint out of the corner of his eye. There’s a necklace laying on the side. It’s a long pendant type necklace. Ah he was wearing this the day we met. Alec smiled and pulled the necklace on tucking it into his shirt. The cold stone gives him a moment of sobriety before he is ducking back into the living room. Chairman Meow has curled up on the floor still where Alec had left him. Alec gently scoops him up, smiling as the chairman gently nuzzles his head against Alec. I can’t let my emotions cloud my judgement. I have to be strong. For the Clave. For Magnus. Alec makes his resolve. Jace, parabatai, I will kill you for all of our sakes.

Alec walks out the apartment Chairman Meow nestled in his arms, steely determination in his eyes.

—

It’s dark and cold. There is a heavy surface below his back. His body is wracked with pain. He eyes shoot open, catlike iris’ wide with shock. A face leans over him causing him to gasp loudly.

“You…”

\---


	6. His Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes his resolve known and what is going on with a certain warlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you guys are enjoying this :) I will be getting back to the main plot line soon enough but there are some things I want to address first and it can't always go great for everyone so...haha!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments below!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy <3

Alec made his way back to the institute, Chairman Meow nestled in one arm, bag clutched in the other. The cat was purring like mad. He must have been lonely. Alec smiled down at the cat nestling its head against his arm. Magnus. Alec enters the institute quickly. As soon as he enters through the doors Lydia and Maryse are immediately storming up to him. They noticed.

“Where the HELL have you been?”

“Alec you should be- did you get a cat?” Lydia looks surprised as she steps forward hand stroking across Chairman’s back.

“He was Magnus’. I didn’t want to leave him there alone”

“Alec” Lydia looked up at Alec “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” She quickly wrapped him in a hug. Alec quickly pulled back looking down at the female shadowhunter.

“I’m fine Lydia. I need you to call everyone for a meeting. I know what we need to do.”

“Alec you need to res-” Alec glared down at her. Harsh eyes glinting as he stepped past her.

“Call the meeting.” He stepped away then walking past them both who turned and watched him walk away.

“Alec…”

– –

After Alec had settled Chairman Meow in his room he pulled out his stele and set about triggering his Iratze rune healing the wounds on his chest. With that done he stepped into the shower. The water helped to sober him more as he turned his face into the shower. He closed his eyes, Magnus’ face appeared again with that scream. He could practically feel the blade killing Magnus. This is what I need. Remembering will help me do this.

Stepping out of the shower he pulled on the pendant again and set about changing with one last pat to chairman’s head he left the room. Marching his way to the meeting room he could see Clary was already inside. Simon and her were hugging. He could see the redness of Clary’s eyes and now miserable Simon looked. As he entered the room the two snapped apart and looked at him.

“Alec” Pity was plain across their faces as Clary went to step forward. Alec walked around the opposite side of the table and sat down.

“How is Izzy” The vampire spoke up, question floating in the air.

“I’m fine.” The door opened as Izzy and Lydia entered the room. Izzy looked at Simon and Clary and smiled before approaching Alec.

“Brother…about Magnus” Alec looked at her before gently touching her arm.

“I’m glad your alright Izzy.” He then acknowledged Lydia “Are they on their way?” Lydia sighed and nodded before taking a seat next to Izzy who had done the same. Izzy’s eyes were fixed on Alec who looked emotionless. Brother don’t close yourself off to me, please.

There was only one thought on Alec’s mind now though. Jace.

– – –

Pain was all he could feel.

“Damn it! Stay still Magnus”

He felt something being forced into his skin. His mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out. His magic, why couldn’t he stop this pain. Why was no-one stopping this.

“Hey asshole, I’m here, just…”

The pain started again but then suddenly stopped. Magnus felt light. The blur of his eyes cleared as he focused on the face above him.

“Wha-”

– –

The door shut behind Maryse as everyone had entered. The room was quiet as everyone turned to Alec. He rose to speak.

“As you are all aware last night Magnus Bane was killed by-” Alec took a breath and looked up, his eyes meeting his mother’s “Jace Herondale. Magnus was our ally and in doing this is it clear to me now that Jace has betrayed the clave and is working for Valentine..”

Alec hears an audible gasp sound around the room.

“Both Valentine and Jace pose a threat to our society and must be captured and brought to justice.”

Clary stands up, hands slamming on the table. “All the versions of Jace we saw were shapeshifters Alec, what if the one that kille-”

Alec looked at Clary. “I have no doubt it was Jace. An Eidolon demon couldn’t replicate the feeling of a parabatai bond Clary” His eyes go dark. “It was him.”

Maryse speaks up. “I agree with Alec in regards to Valentine, but Alec, Jace is your brother. He only killed a half-breed, surely that can be excus-” 

“Shut the FUCK up about Magnus” Maryse turns to look in Alec in shock. He is hunched over the table, fists pressed against it, as if he is holding himself back. He takes a deep breath and stands up straight. A hateful expression lays upon his face. “I’m sure you’re glad he is dead, he can’t taint your precious son anymore. Well I don’t give a shit about what you think. Magnus had more good in him in one fucking toe then you have in whole entire body. He deserved better. So regardless of what you think, Jace is being brought to justice”

Maryse stares at her son, anger evident in her face as she turns away. “My Alec would never say these things. I don’t know who YOU are any more. You are NOT my son”

“Thank god for small miracles” she blanches and storms out. Robert looks at Alec saddened and follows her out.

“Any other objections?” His harsh expression looks to each of them.

Izzy stands up and places her hand on his arm. “If this is what you want to do brother, i’m beside you.” Alec places him hand over Izzy’s and nods.

“Thank you.”

“So how are we going to get both Jace and Valentine?”

I’m sorry Isabelle for lying to you. Jace must be stopped at all costs.

—

When Magnus opens his eyes it is dark again. Shooting up he remembers the demons and tries to stand however is brought back down by the sharp pain in his stomach. He flinches as hands touch his shoulders trying to push him back down.

“Calm yourself Magnus Bane.” Magnus looks up at the person holding him.

“Raphael. It has been a long time.” Magnus smiles up at the vampire who returns the look back at the warlock before pushing lightly on his chest, trying to get Magnus to lie down. Magnus sits straighter, resisting the hand.

“How did I get here? What happened?” He suddenly remembers Alec’s screams and shoots up to stand. “Did they get away okay? Have you seen Alec?”

“Magnus you need to rest, you’re still weak. There is time for questions later. Rest now.”

 

“Raphael”

“Descanso Magnus. Podemos hablar mas tarde” (Rest Magnus. We can talk later)

“Chairman…”

Raphael feel Magnus reach out and grab his hand gently.

“He’s alone…” Against Magnus’ will he falls back into the dark.

Raphael sighs and covers Magnus’ back over with a blanket before soothing his hand over Magnus’ forehead fondly, brushing the locks away from his eyes. He opens the door to the room, seeing one of his brethren stood waiting for him outside the door.

“Sir, where ar-”

“I’m going to get his damn cat.” Raphael begins to stalk away and with one last glance to Magnus vanishes.

\---


	7. Is this debt repaid in full or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for you guys! Am really getting to the bottom of things here:) My own personal headcanon is that Raphael and Magnus have a close bond developed from their time together (If you don’t know about their past go to Raphael’s wiki page! There isn’t much info but it’ll give you an idea!) Enjoy!

By the time Raphael returns to the Hotel De Mort Magnus is awake. The beautiful warlock is sat in the bed gently using a healing spell on himself, blue fire sparking around his stomach. A frown is set upon his face as he grimaces and the spell flickers out. He watches Magnus close his eyes in frustration as he tries again, nothing happening.

“You’re lucky to be alive.” Magnus’ head snaps up at Raphael’s voice.

“Wher-”

“I went to your apartment.” The vampire scratches the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at the smile the warlock graces him. “The Chairman was already gone. I could smell angel blood so I assume someone went by and took him.” Magnus smiled down at his fingers.

“Alec, it would have been him.” A smile graced his face as he looked over at Raphael.

“So can you explain how I ended up here? Last thing I remember we was being attacked by hell mist and then…Jace. Jace was there.”

“The shadowhunter Jace?”

“Yes he stabbed me.”

“Well whatever demon you saw was gone when we got to you. When we got to you, there were some shadowhunters dragging you through a portal. We may have killed them.” Magnus eyes shot up.

“Why were you there anyways? How did you-”

“We have been tracking Simon. He is wanted for betraying us and releasing Camille Magnus.” Magnus rolls his eyes as Raphael mentions her name.

“She came with them to see me. She wanted a Writ of Transmutation, I am going to guess as she killed and turned Simon.” Magnus’ waved her hand. “Regardless the Book of White was needed to wake up Jocelyn. I’m sure if you ask nicely, they will help you find Camille again.”

“You can’t guarantee that with words Magnus”

“Of course I can’t but-”

“But YOU can guarantee it.”

“I’m sorry?” Magnus turned his head to look at the vampire.

“I owe you a debt for saving my life Magnus. But unfortunately I can’t let you go until I have Camille and Simon. Your my way of guaranteeing that.” Magnus suddenly laughed loudly, echoes sounding down the quiet corridors of the building.

“Oh Raphael. You foolish child. There is NO way they will trade.” Magnus waves his hand. “Now, I really should be return-”

“Magnus” He looks as the vampire, shocked at the angry look on his face. “I’m serious. You’re not going anywhere until I get both Camille and Simon and that’s final.” With one final look Raphael walks out slamming and locking the door behind him. Magnus’ head thuds back against the wall.

“You little shit Raphael”

Eurgh, I just want to go and get clean. This is the absolute worst. But at least it seems everyone got out okay. I wonder if Alec will be mad at me. Firstly I have a go at him for almost dying and then I go and do the same thing. You foolish warlock, it’s much too soon to be thinking of him so fondly. Don’t you dare give your heart up this easily, you haven’t even been on a first date yet for goodness sake. As Magnus’ moved slightly his wound pulled causing him to gasp. First I need to rest, regain my magic and then show that little vampire who he thinks he is talking too.

– –

It has only been a couple of days since Magnus had died and Jace had betrayed them. Tensions were running high. Maryse had angrily been ignoring Alec leaving Robert to try to mend things between them. Alec stood blankly watching them storm out of the room. Izzy’s hand a constant weight on his arm giving him something to focus on.

I am so lost. I don’t know what I should do anymore. I just want Jace to be here. I want Magnus here. I want Valentine dead. I want my family back. I want SO goddamn much and yet I can’t have any of it anymore.

Izzy squeezed Alec’s arm, shaking him gently as she heard his phone vibrate. He stood deep in thought so she pulled the phone out of his pocket answering it after glancing at the number on the screen. An unknown number?

“Hello, You’ve reached Alec’s phone”

“Ah, it’s Isabelle right?”

“Who is this?” Izzy held the phone tightly as she stepped away from Alec, glancing at him quickly.

“Raphael. Remember me? The vampire that Simon has betrayed?”

“Oh yes, I had forgotten about you. How did you get this number? What do you want?”

“So many questions Isabelle. How is Simon doing by the way? Still alive?”

“Of course”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. Regardless I want to speak to Alec.”

“He is busy, you can talk to me.”

“Okay Isabelle. I have something you will want back, you have something I want. I want a trade.”

“What is it you could possibly have that we would want?”

“I want Simon and Camille. Bring them to the Hotel De Mort and I won’t hurt the prisoner.”

“What? Them? Who is it you have?!”

“You have 2 days, I would hurry if I was you. I hear Camille doesn’t like to stay in one place for too long.”

“WAIT, RAPHAEL?!” The tone dial sounds on the phone. “Raphael…RAPH-”

“Izzy, what’s wrong?” Izzy spins around and looks at Alec who looks calm but alert.

“That was Raphael. He wants to trade Camille and Simon for someone he has prisoner at the Hotel.”

“Did he say who it was?”

“No, but who could it be that we could want that much to give Simon to them?”

Alec frowned. “I don’t know but we could still capture Camille, take her in”

Izzy looked at Alec surprised. “You want to trade with the vampires?”

“No, but I also think that if they think whatever they have if worthy enough that we will want it, then we should take Camille to them, leave Simon. At least see what they have. If we don’t Izzy we could risk losing something. We are at war with Valentine, we need all the advantages we can possible get now.”

Izzy smiled up at her brother. “You’re right. Where would we even start looking though?”

“Camille’s apartment?” Both the Lightwoods spin around to see Clary stood behind them. “We are hunting Camille right? We should go there.”

“No Clary, we” Alec points between himself and Izzy “are hunting Camille. You should stay here with Simon, make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”

“Bu-”

“No, Clary. Don’t you think if Simon caught wind that someone was being held prisoner because of him, he would be the first to go to the Hotel De Mort after Raphael. We don’t even know who they have captive, it could be anyone. So we are going, your going to stay here with Simon and do not let him know what’s going on.”

Clary stares up at Alec who places his hands on his hips and glares down at her.

“Fine. Only, because it’s Simon. I think we’ve lost enough people.” Izzy nods at Clary.

“We aren’t going to trade him for anyone alright? There will be a way around this.” She looks at her, trying to reassure her with her look that everything will be alright.

“We had better go Alec, if Raphael is right Camille may have already moved.”

—

By the time they reach Camille’s place it had already been abandoned. Books and objects lay strewn across the floor, as if they packed in a hurry. When they wander into the library and find nothing Alec kicks in the desk in frustration.

“Damnit! Where the hell else could we even look? We have little information about Camille, I can’t use my Parabatai tracking and Magnus is gone.” Alec breathes heavily as he sits against the desk. “May- urm what are you doing?”

Isabelle rolls her eyes, stele pulled out as she glances across the room. She suddenly stalks out of the room and comes running back in, a necklace in her hand. Izzy quickly slams her hand down on the table and begins drawing a rune onto her hand. She grits her teeth as Alec watches her carefully. The necklace grasped tight in her drawing hand she suddenly pulls away allowing Alec a quick glance.

“A Tracking Mark, Izzie those are-”

“Shush”

“But-”

“I’m concentrating” Alec falls silent as Izzy closes her eyes, focusing on the mark allowing herself to breathe gently as she feels the pull of the mark. Camille. Camille. CamilleCamilleCami- THERE! She opens her eyes, allowing herself to be reorientated.

“Found you” She looks to Alec. “She’s at the docks. I think she’s planning on getting on a boat, we need to hurry brother.” Alec pats her gently on the shoulder before passing her.

“I didn’t know you could use tracking marks?!”

“I’ve been teaching myself. We don’t all have parabat-” She stops herself remembering the situation they are in. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry Iz. I guess I will have to teach myself that move at some point.” He looks at her, face a solid mask as he walks out of the room leaving Isabelle to pocket the necklace and follow him.

—

“You’ll be glad to know that your shadowhunters are fine” Magnus keeps his head turned away from Raphael as the vampire enters the room. “C’mon Magnus, this isn’t anything personal, as the leader of the vampires I need to do what is right for them.”

“By keeping me captive you’re doing what’s right? Raphael…” Magnus pulls himself up to stand, wincing slightly as Raphael nearly steps forward. “This is ridiculous. Surely I could help you find Camil-”

“No.”

Magnus frowns at the younger man as he shakes his head. “Why?”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you Magnus. After what she did, it wouldn’t be fair to ask you…” Magnus is taken aback by the honest look in Raphael’s eyes. He reaches forward placing a hand on the vampire’s cheek.

“My darling child. Camille and I were over a long time ago. You don’t need to protect me-”

“I’m not-”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“Who do you think I get that from?” Magnus grins as he pulls away his hand.

“You were stubborn long before I ever got to you, idiot.” They share a look before Raphael pulls away.

“Understand why I am doing this Magnus. They will come through, i’m sure of it.”

“Did Alec say anything, when you said it was me?”

Raphael looks at him, thinking carefully for a moment before answering. “No.” He then walks away closing the door again. Magnus’ body shudders as he carefully sits back onto the bed. Closing his eyes he tries to imagine Alec’s reaction but fails, completely surplussed. He can feel his magic slowly building back up. Maybe I am getting weaker in my old age he notes falling back onto the bed.

– —

Reaching the docks was the easy part. Finding Camille however was turning out to be a ball-ache.

They had searched through the docks, looking out carefully in the darkness, the rune allowing them to see into the pitch black was shining brightly under their clothes. Alec had his bow clenched tightly in his hand tracking after his sister. Isabelle’s hand pulsed as she tightly clenched Camille’s necklace in her hand, sensing the vampire’ s presence at the dock.

Izzy suddenly stopped turning to face her brother as she sighed, shoulders falling shaking her long beautiful hair slightly. “Alec, maybe I’m wrong. Maybe she she isn’t here after all. I’ve brought us on a wild goose chase.”

Alec stepped forward placing his hand on Isabelle’s cheek, tilting her head up to face him. “I wouldn’t give up too quickly yet.” Alec suddenly spins slightly, back arching as he shoots an arrow off just behind his shoulder. A chuckle resounded out of the darkness as Camille walks out of the shadow, arrow held lightly in her hands as she suddenly snaps it dropping it to the floor. Her hair swishing slightly as she walks towards them. Her eyebrow arches highly as she looks at the necklace in Izzy’s hand.

“You have something of mine angel.” Camille’s lithe body stops just slightly out of reach to them as she reaches her hand towards them. “Give it back.”

“Only if you come with us.” Isabelle challenges back, staring directly at the vampire who chuckles.

“Oh baby girl who have no idea who you’re talking to. But you are awfully pretty aren’t you angel blood.” She gently touches her finger to Isabelle’s face, smoothing it across. Her wrist is quickly grabbed by Izzy who glares directly into her eyes before Camille breaks away in a chuckle. “Oh, I have never fucked a woman, but you, I would definitely consider it beautiful” Camille bites forward, teeth clicking. Isabelle doesn’t break her focus still.

Camille suddenly turns to address Alec. “You’re Magnus’ new toy. Where is the old croan? Not here babysitting you today?” Alec suddenly lurches forward grabbing Camille’s throat pulling her close.

“Magnus is dead. So no he isn’t here and you’re coming with us regardless of whether or not you want to.” Alec can feel his strength rune pulse as Izzy suddenly appears behind Camille, injecting her in the neck causing the vampire who was staring at Alec in shock to collapse. He drops her to the floor in disgust before pulling rune enforced cuffs out of his pack, placing them around the vampire’s wrists and hauling her up.

“That was unexpectedly easy.” Isabelle chirps following her brother as she stares at the vampire over her brother’s shoulder. “Almost too easy” She whispers under her breathe. Alec’s teeth are gritted as he walks away, listening for the sharp clicking of Izzy behind him.

“Where to now brother?”

“Where else, Raphael said we have 2 days, it doesn’t mean we have to deliver in two days.”

“Of course.”

\----


	8. The Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8! Its up a bit later than when I usually post, sorry about that had some things to do today and my laptop was dead so that was great!
> 
> I also have a couple of AU fics I was thinking of doing but if there are any prompts you guys want to give me either post them in here or on my wordpress and I may give them a go :) Got a long weekend ahead of me :)
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr: http://georginababbles.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) <3

The Hotel De Mort was cold, Magnus found. The room he was in was dimly lit as he sat reading a book Raphael had bought him. It was an old and tattered version of ‘The Hobbit’. A sad tale of a hero indeed. The book was written in Spanish. Magnus had bought it for him when Raphael had lived with him in 1953.

Magnus closed the book and leaned his head back, mind flitting back to their time together so long ago. He had looked so young then, Raphael had only been 16 when he had been turned and when Magnus had first found him, trying to kill himself. The sun poured down on the ground as Raphael had at first hidden in shadow before Magnus watched him bravely steel himself to step into the light effectively killing him. He remembers the pain in his chest, voice screaming in his mind I CAN SAVE HIM. I CAN SAVE THIS ONE. Before he knew it his arms had wrapped around the vampire pulling him away. The vampire had struggled, bitten and scratched but he had not let go. He matter how much Raphael had screamed and cried, Magnus did not let him go. They had eventually made their way to Raphael’s home, hand tight on the boy’s shaking shoulder as his lips shuddering in fear asked him to let go. Magnus walked him to the door and knocked. The boy’s mother had opened the door, tears streaming down her face in relief as she reached for her son who flinched away. “No madre, no. No me toques. No puedo controlarme” (No mother don’t. Don’t touch me. I can’t control myself.) Magnus had watched the woman draw her hand slowly back as her lips downturned.

“Raphael, es por eso que él está aquí” (Raphael, That is why he is here.) Raphael had looked over at the warlock then who kept his face neutral. “Él puede ayudarte, verdad?” (He can help you. Can’t you?) She had addressed Magnus then who smiled gently at her and smiled.

“Sí, quiero ayudarte a controlar la sed de sangre.” (Yes, I want to help you control the blood lust.) He had stretched his hand out to the new vampire then. “Confías en mí?” (Will you trust me?). He watched Raphael look at his mother and gulp deeply before taking the warlock’s hand.

“Sí.” (Yes).

Magnus opened his eyes and sighed. Raphael had been so scared and helpless back then. Now look where helping him got me. But as if I could have done anything else. Woolsey did always say that I have a desire to save every fallen bird. I guess he was right. Well it won’t matter soon enough. My magic is practically back, but part of me wants to see if they will try to trade for me. A smile tugs at Magnus’ lips as he taps his lips with his finger. I really shouldn’t, but if Alexander knows I am alive, then I want to know if he will actually try to trade. He wasn’t keen on bargaining with Camille. What if he doesn’t want to trade for me. The smile falls off of Magnus’ face. Magnus clicks his fingers conjuring a portal. I don’t want to know if he would or not. Just as he stands, Raphael comes in looking angrily at Magnus who stops moving, slightly sheepishly.

“They’re here for you.” Magnus’ eyebrows lift as a smile crosses his face before he tampers it back down.

“About time.” He snaps the portal shut just as he walks out of the room past Raphael who suddenly grabs his hand and snaps a cuff on, quickly pulling them back his back.

“What, Raphael?!”

“To stop you trying anything tricky.” Magnus huffs out a laugh as Raphael pushes him forward making him walk towards the end of the corridor.

“Tricky? Me? Never” He glances over his shoulder to see Raphael scowling at him. “Alright Mr. Grumpy.”

He knew where he was walking to. Camille’s private chambers. Posh setting for this kind of dirty exchange. Also bit of a slap in Camille’s face if you ask me Raphael.

The minute he entered room though his eyes were immediately drawn to the group already waiting in the centre of the room. Camille was stood between the two of them seething at having been captured obviously. He looked straight at Izzy who suddenly gasped in shock, eyes widening and flickered his eyes over to Alec whose face had gone pale.

“Ma-MAGNUS?” Izzy suddenly yelled shocking the warlock out the stare he had entered with Alec.

Confused by the shock they seemed to be displaying, Magnus opened his mouth to speak before suddenly being interrupted rudely by Raphael.

“As sweet as this little reunion is, unless Simon is hiding somewhere behind you I don’t see him here. Meaning you haven’t fulfilled your half of the bargin. I did give you 2 days.”

Izzy snaps out of her stupor to speak “We can’t give you Simon. We have Camille, surely that should be enough for Magnus.”

“You’re not keeping up your side of the bargain Isabelle Lightwood.”

“You didn’t even tell us who was at stake vampire.” Magnus looks sharply at Raphael who refuses to meet his eye. You little shit.

“Enough. Camille for Magnus. That should be enough for you.” Alec steps forward gripping Camille’s arm tight who suddenly struggles.

“You lying little fucker. Telling me Magnus was dead!” She suddenly laughs “You’re as twisted as I am. I like it” She bites out before Alec shoots her a look before looking at Magnus who frowns.

“Enough, I’m afraid that I am not feeling in a generous enough mood for this. Leave Camille, we will keep Magnus and when you bring me Simon, you can have Magnus.”

 

“What if we say no.” Alec looks at Magnus who sighs in annoyance. This is beginning to bore me.

Vampires begin to filter into the room around them as Raphael grins.

“We’ll kill you instead if you prefer, we haven’t had angel blood in a long while and we are hungry” He states, over pronouncing the last words for dramatic flare.

Magnus is suddenly whispering under his breath eyes closed, magic brewing behind his hands as he focuses. A trail of blue swirls behind each of the vampires before each of them freeze excluding Camille and Raphael. The room falls silent as Magnus flicks the cuffs off his wrist turning to Raphael, cat eye’s wide and focused.

“You forget who I am Raphael. I am not your pawn and I am not a bargaining chip. I hold much love for you dear friend but you are pushing me. Keep Camille for all I care but I am leaving with them now. You will have to forget Simon, regardless of how you feel.” Magnus turns away from the shocked Vampire and strides over to the shadowhunters.

“MAGNUS, you’re letting them take me? You love me Magn-” A laugh startles out of Magnus’ chest as he looks at her.

“Once. I did once, but now I see you as just a sad regretful memory. Goodbye Camille.” With a flick of his wrist she flies to the floor, landing on her stomach in front of Raphael who quickly grabs her cuffs hauling her up.

“Shall we?” Magnus gestures as he gently touches Alec’s arm. The shadowhunter looks at him before quickly pulling away striding through the frozen vampires. Magnus watches him leave as Izzy grabs his arm pulling him out and away, flashing a quick glare over her shoulder at the vampires.

Izzy and Magnus move quickly struggling to catch up with Alec’s long strides and watch him slam the doors open and vanish out. They share a quick look before dashing after him watching him turn into an alley. As they approach sharp breaths can be heard and they spot him. Alec has both forearms pressed against the wall and is breathing sharply. His forehead is touching his forearms and his eyes tightly closed.

“I c-can’t”

“Alec.” Magnus rushes past Isabelle and gently touches Alec’s back as he flinches away.

“N-n-no, you’re not…”

“Alexander” Magnus gently ducks down and slips beneaths Alec’s bent over form pressing his forehead against the shadowhunters, hands slipping up to cup his face. “Breathe with me.” Isabelle stands to the side watching the pair as Alec’s breathing begins to slow down to norm.

“Magnus. Magnus…how? You were?” Magnus pulls away from Alec slightly eyes meeting Alec’s.

“We have time for that later. We need to leave here now. My spell is wearing off and Raphael’s vampire squad could be on their way.”

“Right, Alec are you alright to-”

“Yeah. yeah I’m fine.” Alec’s eyes look to Izzy as he lets a smile slip quickly onto his face. I missed that smile.

“Good. Let’s get going then.” Magnus clicks his fingers and the purple swirling portal appears in front of him. Isabelle goes first and Magnus gestures for Alec to follow. His hand is quickly grabbed by Alec who interlocks there fingers quickly.

“You’re going first and don’t even think of letting this” he gestures to his hand with Magnus “go until we are through.”

“Alexander” I missed your voice “…I would never” Magnus quickly presses a kiss to Alec’s hand before pulling him through after him.

The portal snicked shut.

—-

 


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a couple of things to discuss and Simon is sad still :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to EVERYONE who has been commenting and kudosing this fic! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying it and I am taking all the love and feedback straight and using it to improve this fic! I will definately be revising over some of these chapters this weekend!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Let me know in the comments below what you think :D

Chapter 9: Reunion

The portal came to the institute which after the past few days looked like heaven compared to the Hotel De Mort. He could feel a tugging on his hand as Alec started to walk back towards in the institute. However as he took a step forward Magnus felt his knees buckle and stomach twinge causing him to fall. Alec quick as a flash caught him. Sweat was dripping down Magnus’ face as he heard Alec and Izzy yell for him.

“I’m fine,” He waved his hand at them as he gripped Alec’s shoulder pushing himself up. “I just overexerted myself a little. I haven’t done a spell like that for a while.” Alec frowned in concern.

“Then you shouldn’t have done it” The shadowhunter snapped out before scooping up the warlock and marching back towards the institute, Izzy giggling at the shock on Magnus’ face at the movement.

“ALEXANDER, I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. I can walk!”

“No.” Magnus opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut at the look on Alec’s face. “Just let me do this please” Alec whispered at him before hardening his face once again. This shadowhunter will be the death of me yet.

“Fine, only because I’m tired” He pouted causing a small laugh to leave the shadowhunter’s mouth. As they walked through the door Simon was suddenly storming in their direction before looking up and seeing they were back. He sighed in relief as Clary came charging after him.

“Simo- You’re okay!” She smiled in relief but quickly saw Magnus and both her and Simon’s eyes widened in shock. “Magnus? I thought you we-”

“Holy shit are you a zombie?” Simon burst out with causing everyone to fall silent. The warlock looked incredulously at him before shaking his head.

“No Simon because those don’t exist” that YOU know of. “I didn’t die. Raphael had me kept in one of the rooms at the Hotel Dumort. My magic wasn’t healing fast enough so I wasn’t able to let you know I was okay.” Clary sighed in relief as she stepped forward and quickly hugged Magnus who was still in Alec’s arms.

“I’m glad you’re okay. You look kinda” She waved a hand at his face which scrunched up.

Alec cut in before he could answer. “He needs rest. He is going straight to the infirmary so-” Alec cut off gesturing for them to move.

“Right, we can talk later. Good to see you Magnus.”

“You too Biscuit and even you Shannon”

“It’s Simon.” Simon yelled after the retreating pair, Izzy chuckling behind the pair.

—-

When they reached the infirmary it was quiet. Neither of the men had said anything on the way. An awkward silence over them as Alec lower Magnus down to a bed. Magnus sat back against a pillow and smiled up gently at the shadowhunter.

“Thank y-”

“Is what you said about your magic true? You didn’t have enough magic to leave?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the shadowhunter. “Yes, of course I didn’t. Why would I stay there if I didn’t have to?”

“You had enough magic to mind bend a dozen vampires, break out of cuffs and portal us here. You definitely would have had enough magic to leave sooner or let us know you were okay.” Alec looks angrily down at the warlock. He was shaking.

“Alec…” He sighs. “You’re…not entirely wrong. I hesitated in leaving because Raphael saved me Alec.” The warlock pushes himself carefully off the bed, hand going to his stomach as he makes his way over to the shadowhunter.

 

“Who is he to you?” Alec turns to face the warlock.

“We first met when his mother hired me to find him. I found him trying to kill himself. I saved him, took him home and with his mother’s permission took him to live with me. I trained him how to BE a vampire. He was like a child to me. I couldn’t just leave without knowing what he needed” Magnus reaches up to touch Alec’s cheek. “He told me you knew I was alive. I didn’t know you thought I was dead. I’m so sorry Alec.” Alec reaches up and grabs Magnus’ wrist and pulls the warlock closer, suddenly their foreheads are pressing together. Magnus’ free hand goes to Alec’s heart pressing against the thudding organ. Alec’s goes to Magnus’ waist as they stand there briefly sharing breath.

“Never again. You can’t do that to me again Magnus.”

“I promise. I’m so-” Alec leans forward cutting Magnus off kissing him. The kiss is gentle and soft so unlike the other kisses they’ve shared. It’s full of relief and hope. A rumble sounds out quickly causing the two the pull back staring at each other in shock as a blush makes it way across Magnus’ cheeks.

“Hungry?”

“For a lot of things” Magnus rebuts watching Alec blush.

“I’ll get you something. Now rest.” Alec pulls away and watches Magnus’ climb back into the bed before leaving the room.

—-

Izzy finished catching up Clary and Simon who looked simultaneously shocked and scared.

“So he still wants me?” Simon piped up looking upset.

“Simon…”

“It’s okay Clary. I did technically betray him and he doesn’t seem like the forgiving type.”

“You need to give him time.”

“Well what if I don’t want to give him that?” Izzy and Clary looked over at each other confusedly before looking at Simon.

“What do you mean?”

“He was there for me when I needed someone to help me with this. I don’t…I jus-”

“Do you regret helping me Simon?” Clary and Simon’s eyes met and silence fell across the room before Simon reached over, touching Clary’s arm.

“I would never regret helping you Clary Fray. I just need to figure out what to do. I’m going to get some air.” Simon stood up suddenly and walked out of the room only to bump into Alec. “Sorry there big guy”

“I need your keys.” Alec held his hand out. Simon frowned.

“For what.”

“Just hand them over vampire.”

“I was about to get some air anyways, I can drive you where you need to go.” Alec looked at the vampire, eyebrow raised before sighing and rolling his eyes.

“Fine but not a goddamn word.”

As they walked out in silence to Simon’s van, Simon opened his mouth to speak but a quick glare from Alec silenced him. They got into the van.

“So buddy, where we off.”

“44th” Simon turned on the van before pulling away.

“Anywhere specific?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what it’s called.”

—-

Alec had been gone for hours, Magnus noted. He had changed and was currently sat on the bed, Chairman Meow was curled up under his hand after Izzy had come to see how he was doing and brought the cat and a change of clothes along with her. He thought back to their conversation.

“Hey Magnus, you asleep?” There was a light knocking on the door. “You have a visitor”

“Come in Isabelle.”

As Izzy opened the door, a blur shot out and leapt at Magnus, immediately purring a treat at the sight of the warlock. Magnus lifted the cat up with both hands above him, huge smile across his face as the cat wiggled, wanting to curl up. He put Chairman Meow down and felt the cat curl up on his lap. He ran his hands over the cat’s back and looked up at Izzy. She places the clothes on the cupboard next to the bed.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, Alec went and brought him back.” She smiled sadly and watched Magnus. “When he thought you were dead he just-” She took a breath “He closed himself off Magnus. The thing about Alec, being the oldest out of us he always had this pressure on him to do what was best for us before himself. He is going to be head of the institute one day. You’re the first thing he has ever chosen for himself.” She brushes the hair away from Magnus’ forehead. “I know it’s still early for you two but I can see the way you look at him.

“Isabelle I’m not-”

“And the way he looks at you. When he saw you alive…” She lets a smile grow on her face. “Don’t do that to him again. I’m sure you had your reasons for not telling us but no matter how strong he looks on the outside, he has feels things stronger than you would think. Just, if you are serious about Alec then remember that.” She lets her hand rest on his cheek watching him nod at her before standing up and walking out of the room.

He closes his eyes and thinks back again. Everything is so backwards, he notes. We haven’t been on a date but despite that… this feeling.

Chairman suddenly shoots off Magnus lap and starts scratching at the door. Magnus hears a quiet knocking and gently stands up padding his way over. As he opens the door he sees Alec stood there bags in hand. The smell of food wafts over as Magnus stares at Alec in surprise.

“I know you just got back and that you need to rest-” Magnus feels his heart melt, cheeks blossoming with a blush as he looks at the name on the bag. He bites his lip as Alec continues “and that this isn’t the ideal setting for a first date-” Magnus puts his finger over Alec’s mouth ceasing his speech.

“It’s perfect darling.” His heart is thudding as he moves aside allowing Alec inside closing the door behind them. You’re just...

—-


	10. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date has arrived but does it go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) So chapter 10 is here. I am currently writing the final few chapters of this at the moment, just trying to find the perfect point to end this at. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy this and as always you can find the next chapter on my Wordpress:

His palms are sweating. Alec had nearly completely lost his nerve when he saw Magnus standing at the door looking soft and beautiful in what he noted were Alec’s clothes.

He stuttered out some words, watching Magnus smile and blush prettily before inviting him inside. There was a table at the side of the room which luckily had two chairs at either side. Alec could feel his heart thrumming loudly, beating in his ears as he set about unloading the food. Breath stopping slightly as Magnus leant over his shoulder.

“How did you get them to do takeout? They don’t usually…”

“I have my ways.” Magnus chuckled, imaging Alec yelling at the restaurant until they gave in. He pressed his hand against Alec’s lower back. “I didn’t know what you liked so I got well, a lot.” The hand was a dark hot weight against him. He could feel a heat burn from there when Magnus pulled away.

“It looks amazing darling. Thank you.” Magnus reaches up, pressing a kiss against the shadowhunters cheek, stubble evident on his face. It scratched slightly at the warlock’s lips.

“Damn, I forgot to bring anything to actually eat it with…” He turns to go but Magnus steps in front of him palms on the front of his jacket.

“Do you know why I suggested Ethiopian foods Alexander?” Alec shakes his head as Magnus chuckles. “Because you have to eat it with your hands. It’s intimate and messy.” He kisses Alec’s lips before stepping around to the sink in the room, washing his hands and drying them. Walking over to the table he hears the shadowhunter shuck off his jacket before doing the same. Alec sits at the opposite side of the table looking a little lost as Magnus suddenly stands, moving his chair next to the shadowhunter so they are sat adjacently. Alec looks lost.

“So how are you supposed to eat this?” Alec says looking confused as Magnus laughs and picks pulls apart the injera (flatbread).

“This is injera, you use this to scoop up stew or sauces, whatever you want and then you eat it. Pretty simple. Traditionally you should only use your right hand though, but if you don’t i’m sure I can keep it a secret.” He winks at the shadowhunter before eating the food. It’s a delicious blend of spices and lays hotly on his tongue. He watches the shadowhunter stare at him, lips parted slightly before he furrow his brow and copies Magnus.

“It’s good.”

“Drink?” Magnus snaps his fingers conjuring up a strange looking bottle filled with orange liquid. He picks it up and pours some into a glass.

“What is it?” Alec sniffs at the quickly before tasting it.

“Tej. Traditional ethiopian honey wine. Do you like it?”

“It’s unusual.” Magnus smiles before looking at the shadowhunter, quickly digging into more of the food.

“Do you want something else?”

“NO, no it fits.” Magnus notes that Alec has a smidge of sauce on his lip. He quickly leans out and kisses Alec, mouth opening to lick at the sauce. Alec looks dazed as he pulls away.

“You had a little sauce…” He taps his lip where he just kissed as Alec blushes.

They talk for what feels like hours. Magnus asks Alec about his childhood, for stories about his family, smiling at the fond look on Alec’s face. His face darkens at the thought of Jace, but Magnus quickly tries to avert the conversation from Alec’s wayland parabatai. Magnus tells Alec stories, true stories of things he has seen. It’s wonderful. Soon the food is finished and Magnus takes Alec’s hand playing gently with the shadowhunter’s fingers as he leans back.

“Shall we go for a walk?”

“But you nee-”

“Alec” He looks at Magnus then, seeing the happy expression, beautiful shining brown eyes, smooth skin. He is so beautiful what the hell is he doing here with me? “I promise I will tell you if it gets too much. Please? I feel like I haven’t been outside in ages.”

“Fine but only for a little while.” He pulls Magnus up, beginning to clear away the mess however Magnus snaps his fingers and it has vanished. Alec looks disapproving as Magnus smirks and sidles up to him.

“C’mon love. Let’s take that walk” He purrs out as he looks at the window and as they are on the ground floor opens it and climbs out. He looks cheekily at Alec as he climbs out. The shadowhunter sighs fondly and climbs out after him. The quickly begin to walk around the church yard outside the institute hands gently brushing as they interlock. Moonlight shines directly down on them as they walk in silence. Alec is too busy focusing on Magnus that he suddenly stumbles over a rock but Magnus’ quickly catches him.

“Shit sorry.” A warm rumble emanates from the warlock.

“Are you always this clumsy? Or do I make you nervous.”

Alec touches Magnus’ cheek, watching the warlock push into the warmth.

“I’m a shadowhunter Magnus, I am not clumsy.” Disapproving voice turned on, Magnus opens his eyes and finds the shadowhunter watching him. His eyes trace Alec’s face, moonlight hitting his skin illuminating him. I could fall in love with you.

There lips meet in the middle. When they pull apart it is with a smile. As they pull away Alec quickly notes Magnus’ smaller frame shuddering slightly. He wraps his jacket around Magnus’ shoulders causing the warlock to chuckle.

“Such a gentleman. Thank you”

“You looked cold so…” Alec looks down at the warlock, and sees him pulling the jacket tighter over his shoulders. His eyes trace the warlocks again as he reaches down and grabs Magnus’ hand, the heat of it warming him up.

“I’m glad we got to finally do this.”

“We almost didn’t” Alec says quietly causing Magnus to flash a look at him.

“Alec…about Jace…” Alec stops walking and turns to Magnus who now looks concerned. “We don’t know why he is with Valentine, or why it seems he is working for him, but I promise you there must be a reason. He is your parabatai, that isn’t a bond easily broken.”

“It will be. Broken I mean. Siding with Valentine against the clave, his family…me, I don’t know if I can forgive him for that Magnus”

“We need to bring him back and find out why he acted that way”

“He nearly killed you Magnus.”

“Yes but he must have-“

“Magnus he needs to be brought to-“

“Do you still love him?” Magnus asks, pulling back slightly looking straight at the Shadowhunter.

“I-” Alec’s mouth opens and closes, eventually snapping shut, answering the question.

“It’s okay Alec, if you do… but just think about your Jace. Would he really do any of the things he has done without a good reason?” Magnus looks sadly at Alec before turning and holding his hand back out to Alec. “It’s actually pretty cold, should we go back inside?”

“Yeah” Alec replies. Cogs twisted in his mind as they walked.

When they got back to the room, they found Chairman Meow curled up on the bed. They stood looking at each other smiling in silence before Alec speaks. 

“I should get going.”

“Right. Thank you for this Alexander. I had fun.”

“So did I…” Alec blushed brightly before clearing his throat and leaning forward kissing Magnus once more, lips lingering for a moment before pulling away. “Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before Magnus can reply Alec has left the room.

Magnus sits on the bed, one hand going to the Chairman’s back, the other touching his lips. He smiles sadly remembering their previous conversation.

“It’s too soon for that Magnus Bane.” He stares out of the window, heart thumping loudly, skin tingling, mind racing. “Too soon to be in…”

—

 

Alec walked down the corridor thinking back to the conversation with Magnus. Do I still love Jace? How can I feel like this. He betrayed m-us. And Magnus is incredible. How can I still feel this confusion? What are my feelings for Magnus? Do I…

\---


	11. On the trail again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the trail again it seems and Magnus has had another fabulous idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is here. I personally LOVE this chapter haha the imagery in my head was pretty hard to get down though and if I could draw it I would of so I apologise if things aren't descriptive enough!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The walk back to his room after leaving Magnus was slow. Alec’s mind was racing as he struggled to put his thoughts together. His heart beated quickly as he thought about the warlock. Magnus. Jace. It feels different. My feelings for them are different. Alec quickly entered his room, shutting the door quietly before sitting on his bed.

Jace technically didn’- no Alec. Jace tried to kill Magnus. What if Magnus hadn’t been there? What would Jace have done? Would he have tried to kill us? And what about if Raphael hadn’t saved Magnus? This changes nothing. Jace still has to pay, he still has betrayed us. He still nearly killed Magnus…

I know what I need to do. Alec mouth quirked as he thought about the warlock again. He looked gorgeous. Alec began to undress and climbed into his bed. He could feel his back pulse uncomfortably before settling down.

Jace, what the hell are you doing? I can’t wait to beat the shit out of you for all of this.

—–

A week later finds them all sat deep in thought. After Magnus had finished recovering he had attempted to track Jace again to no avail. The frustration had begun to build. There was no sign of Valentine.

“Can you still feel Jace through the parabatai bond?” Clary asks.

“Just barely, my mark is fading as well. Usually that only happens if one of us dies or joins the silent brothers or-” Tries to break the bond left unsaid.

“How about the Seelies? Surely-”

“Meliorn knows nothing. I am already way ahead of you on that one.”

“He hasn’t just vanished off the face of the planet. Where the hell is he!” Alec slammed his hands down in frustration as Magnus placed a calming hand on his back.

“There may be another way to find him Alexander.”

“How?” Clary asks before Alec can even open his mouth.

“We could ask a demon. If I open a portal to hell, I could ask one there.”

“Absolutely not. Do you not remember the other week with those demons that nearly killed you?”

“Yes, I remember, I was there darling. Regardless we could pay one off to either tell us if they know anything or to find out information for us.”

“Well what would they want?” Alec asks frowning in anger. He clearly doesn’t want this plan to ahead.

“What do any demons want?”

—–

“This is a bad plan. A bad bad plan.” Simon mutters to himself following the group of shadowhunters, werewolf and warlock who shushes him.

Magnus stands in front of them all in the open field he portaled them too.

“I need to focus. Whatever this demon says about you ignore it. Do not enter the portal whatever you do. I can’t portal whenever I want to hell.” He looks at Alec who touches his shoulder.

“If it gets too much…”

“I’ll be okay Alec. Trust me.”

“I do. It’s demons I don’t trust.”

Magnus turns his back to them then and steps forward arms outstretched in front of him. He begins to say the incantation in Chthonian as taught to him long ago. A swirling portal of blue appears in front of them but quickly begins to darken, screaming coming from the portal as disfigured faces swirl around stretched by the portal. Their mouths are wide and dark, inhuman screeching coming from them. Claw like marks begin to appear in the mass of magic as suddenly it warps, an arm stretching through splitting open the portal. The demon begins to appear as the magic suddenly falls through the demon and lands on the floor, a hole in space appearing on the ground. A demon stands as if floating above the space. If you stood on the edge of the portal and looked down you would be looking down into a black abyss.

“Why have you called me here Warlock.” The demon addresses him in perfectly spoken english. Its body is relatively human sized but its skin is grey and scarred. It’s head had no hair but two giant black horns instead, curved in an S shaped. It’s ears were pointed and half of the demons left ear was missing. It’s eyes were wide and black, no nose just two slits and it’s mouth had no lips, just a single space from ear to ear. When it’s mouth opened it looked as if its jaw had split off but alas it stayed on as the demon spoke.

“Where is Valentine Morgenstern?”

The demon chuckled, shaking it’s head.

“You should know better than anyone that information comes at a price Magnus.”

“What do you want? A memory?”

“No…I want something better.” The demon rubs its hands together. “I want pain. I want to see true agony. Let me see it.”

“Magnu-” The warlock raises a hand to Alec who has stepped forward.

“Look into my mind demon and take your price.” The demon chuckles before walking to the barrier of the spell and closing it’s eyes in focus. A black mass leaks from its hands and swirls above Magnus before pressing against the warlocks forehead. His eyes suddenly shot open as the demon cackles.

“YES, THE PAIN IS SO BEAUTIFUL.” He pulls back the mass which sinks back into his hands. “You have yourself a deal Magnus.” The demon grins as it rubs its chin.

“Then speak demon.” Magnus winces as he rubs his forehead. Damn you demon.

“Valentine has been very busy, yes very busy indeed. He used a young warlock Elias to summon a demon for him.” Magnus’ eyebrows shot up as he looked on in shock.

“What demon?”

“The Greater Demon of Fear. Agramon.” It laughs again, it’s claws scratching down its arms, black goo leaking and dripping down the hole below. “Your world will perish and our master will rise u-” Suddenly the demon cuts off with a screech and vanishes. Everything goes silent as suddenly a voice sounds out.

“Magnus. Magnus what are you doing.” Magnus freezes as footsteps echo from the space below.

Alec steps forward. “Who is that” He looks to Magnus who has gone ashen white.

“Magnus, my love. Don’t you want to see me? All you need to do is say my name. Say it Mag-” The voice quickly cuts off as Magnus jolts forward and seals the barrier. Arms shaking he quickly turns away marching past everyone. Alec jogs to catch up with him and goes to grab the Warlock’s arm who quickly flinches away.

“Magnus?!” Alec ignores the flinch and grabs him regardless. “Just stop. You’re shaking.” He pulls Magnus into his arms who slumps against him. “You’re safe okay?” Hands reach up and clasp around Alec’s back.

He steps back when Alec’s arms loosen and he snaps his fingers, portal appearing.

“We should leave here quickly.” He lingers until everyone has gone through, but Alec grabs his hand, pulling him through as he kept staring at the spot.

—-

The demon chuckles to himself. He slicks a hand over his cropped hair. White suit shifting as he chuckles to himself.

“So close my darling child. So close.”

—-

Back at the institute, silence falls over the group as they all turn to look at Magnus expectedly.

“Just…excuse me a moment.” Magnus steps away from the group with his usual flair, turning away before he can see the frown across Alec’s face and retreats to a washroom where he stands clutching a sink for a moment. Staring up into a mirror he touches his face quickly and flinches back, seeing his father’s face within his own. He can’t reach you here. Your safe Magnus. His head thuds against the mirror as he stares down into nothing. Reliving those feelings today and then him being there. I feel so exposed. He chuckles to himself. Some powerful warlock I am.

It’s barely been a minute since he entered the room when Alec comes in and locks the door behind them. Magnus stands tall but feels tiny under Alec’s inquisitive gaze.

“Well?”

“Well what darling?”

“What’s going on? Why are you acting weird?”

Magnus’ face closes off suddenly as he smiles, usual charm across his face.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine Alexander, we should really rejoin the others?”

“Whose voice was that?” Magnus’ back tightens as he grits his teeth. “The way he spo-”

“Enough Alec.” Alec looks down at Magnus’ face, nearly flinching at the look on Magnus’ face. “It is none of your concern. Don’t ask me again. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alec stares Magnus down, larger form still blocking the door, arms crossed as he glares down at the warlock.

“You know I am going to find out regardless.”

“Let it go.”

“Not a chance.”

“Why won’t you just let this go, you’re too stubborn for your own good.”

 

Alec gently tips Magnus’ face up to look at him directly in the eye. “When you heard him speak-I’d never seen you look like that…even when you had been stabbed. You looked terrified Magnus. I-I never want to see you look like that and as your boyfriend I should be protecting you.” Magnus looks at Alec in shock before a smile graces his face. He leans towards the shadowhunter, touching him gently.

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know we were making things official.”

“If you do-”

Magnus cups his hand around the back of Alec’s neck. He gently leans up and kisses Alec who presses back into the kiss. As he pulls back he gently rubs his nose against Alec’s who chuckles.

“After everything I did to get you to go on a date with me of course I want that. And then as your boyfriend, it’s also my job to keep you safe. That demon, my past aren’t things I’m ready to share with you yet but I will one day. Is that enough for you?”

Alec sighs and nods as he pulls Magnus back into another kiss. They hear a knock on the door behind Alec’s back.

“Urm guys, sorry to interrupt but are you coming out of there anytime soon? I need to pee.”

Magnus quickly pulls away “We’re fucking Vampire, find another bathroom!” He grins at the blush and spluttering that Alec starts to do before pressing back against the shadowhunter using his open mouth to slip his tongue inside, a moan erupting from the taller man.

“OH MY G–SHIT. I’LL ERM JUST LEAV-”

“Simon there you are! What’s going on? Why are you talking to yourse-”

A moan resounds from inside the room as Izzy stares at the door in shock. She laughs, banging on the door.

“You go big brother!” She laughs listening to the groan of horror as the door shoots open. Alec’s clothes and hair are ruffled as he marches past Izzy, cheeks bright red as Magnus slinks out behind him pulling his shirt down quickly then wiping his lip. He raises an eyebrow at Izzy before following Alec.

“Cockblock.” He mutters listening to the laugh that bursts out of Izzy.

“Sorry Magnus but we do actually need to discuss what happened about 20 minutes ago.”

“Yes, yes I know.” Magnus waves his hand, face pinched as he remembers the events before his lovely make out with Alexander. “Well next time me and my boyfriend are making out please do try to leave us alone.”

Izzy stops moving in shock before storming after the warlock. “BOYFRIEND!?”

\----


	12. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a return but is everything as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you SO much for your continued support, it really means a lot! I am hopefully going to spend a few hours replying to comments sometime in the next few days, I'm sorry I haven't been able to before! I DO find it easier to reply on my wordpress account to comments as that is connected to my phone so I know straight away if you've left me a comment! :)

There he stood. Back straight, eyes forward that a soldier almost. He was listening intently to the speech echoing throughout the ship. Out of the corner of his eye he could feel the demon Agramon presence lurking nearby. He flashed a look over and saw Clary’s beautiful face framed with glowing red hair looking back at him. She sneered at him nastily before turning away. He gritted his teeth, looking away focusing on the words being said. I hate that fucking thing.”

“Now my warriors, we have the cup and we are now strong enough to strike forward to claim back our beloved Raziel’s mortal sword. Will you fight alongside me to fight against the vermin Clave and their idiotic morales.”

He looked down at the masses who screamed in agreement, voices roaring in his ears and he looked to Valentine who smiled widely.

“Then we will strike at the Silent City and we shall cleanse the city of all of its evils. We will strike soon!” The roar happened again, fists raised into the air in celebration. “Jace?”

Jace turned his head, blonde hair bristling in the wind as he looked to Valentine. Valentine reached forward, hand turned to grasp his. “Will you fight with us?”

“Yes father.” Jace leant forward and clasped Valentine’s arm before pulling away, his father turning to walk inside. He walked past the demon Clary who smiled, tilting her head before it began to follow him.

“Are you afraid of me Jace.” He ignores it, listening to her laugh. “You’re afraid of her hating you.” He turns grabbing her by the throat, watching her face melt into fear. “You betrayed all of them Herondale, they are going to hate you. Your girl, your parabatai-”

“Shut up. SHUT UP” It cackles, choking off as he squeezes tighter, watching Clary’s face start to go red.

“ENOUGH JACE!” Valentine grabs Jace’s wrist pulling him away from the Demon who just cackles. “We don’t have time for your games demon.”

Clary’s face breaks into a smile before it melts, Jocelyn appearing. “Of course.” It stares at Valentine for a moment before walking away, chuckling under it’s breath.

Valentine watches it walk away before turning to Jace. “It won’t be around much longer. As soon as we take the Silent City it’s gone.” A smirk appears on his lips as he lets go of Jace. “We need to plan our attack. I need you to tell me everything you know.”

“Of course.” He walks after Valentine and begins recounting his experience in the Silent City with Clary.

“To raise Raziel we need the Mortal Sword.” Jace turns to look at Valentine.

“It’s in the inner sanctum of the Silent City.” Valentine paused and looked at Alec intently “I need you to return to the institute.”

Jace looks at Valentine in shock.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am”

“What if they kill me on sight?”

“Tell them you were being forced to work for me. I trust you to come up with something. I need you to keep them away from the Silent City at all costs. Distract them away from our attack so the shadowhunter’s cannot reach us in time. Then you can meet us later on. Can you do this for me son?”

Jace looks to Valentine, “Yes” and sees the pride blossom in his eyes.

“Good. Now, about the entrances’”

—-

Jace was unarmed and was looking directly at the entrance to the institute. He could feel his chest pulse hotly with every step he took.

They were discussing the demon when Alec felt it.. His parabatai mark began to burn. He turned and walked away, causing his sister to look at him in confusion.

Jace could feel his chest tightening, gritted his teeth as he walked forward.

Alec was storming through the institute to the entrance, the group hot on his heels and Izzy glanced to Clary who was looking equally concerned. Magnus was following behind warily.

Jace was about to step up the first step when the door slammed open and he saw Alec standing there, anger and hate plain on his face. Jace opened his mouth to speak but suddenly found himself on his back. He heard Izzy and Clary yell as Alec drew his fist back slamming it into his face. Fury was evident on Alec’s face as he began pummeling Jace’s face. Izzy leapt forward attempting to pull Alec off him. Jace managed to get his fist free and punched Alec who fell into his shoulder. Jace quickly stood up followed by Alec. Alec moved forward when Jace suddenly put his hands up. Clary put her hand on Alec’s chest to stop him darting forward.

“Let me explain.” He swallowed and looked down at Clary who was looking shocked and distrusting as she stepped forward. Magnus hung back by the door, looking between the shadowhunters. He could feel his skin tingle as Clary stepped forward looking at him.

“Okay.” She murmured. She turned to look at Alec and Izzy the former storming away at the first opportunity.

Alec shook his knuckles and pulled out his Steele activating his Iratze rune. Alec was furious. How DARE he just try to stroll in her acting like nothing has happened. Let him explain. Fuck Jace. Magnus quickly approaches him, placing a hand on his hand which was quickly shrugged off. Magnus sighed but quickly steeled his face as the shadowhunter turned around.

There was a moment’s silence before he heard Magnus take a breath. “Well, he certainly likes to be dramatic.”

“What the hell…I mean what the…I just don’t-”

“Alec, you can ask him now. None of us understand what he is doing her, but he is here and we can ask him okay?” Magnus ducks his head down at Alec who raises up to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re right. Let’s go.” The shadowhunters grits his teeth tightly before marching off in the direction Izzy, Clary and Jace had gone. Magnus brushes his hair back out of his face before following. What the hell is happening here. You should never have gotten involved in shadowhunter affairs Magnus Bane. It’s worth it isn’t it? Without a doubt. But Jace showing up after all of this time…

—

Jace was sat in a chair in the centre of the interrogation room, he was watching Izzy and Clary as they whispered discreetly trying not to look in his direction. Clary glanced over eyebrow raised as she looked at Izzy. Not long after Jace’s parabatai entered the room, anger evident on his face. He strode over to the two female shadowhunter’s talking to them quietly.

“Has he said anything?” Alec queried.

“Not yet” Clary piped up. “He’s just sat there in silence. It’s weird. Alec-”

“I don’t trust him.” Izzy looked directly at Alec who nodded.

“Agreed.”

“Bu-”

“Clary. He tried to kill us. If he had gone with Valentine and not done anything fair enough but I don’t remember seeing Valentine that day do you? He acted on his own, he almost killed Magnus. Regardless of how we feel-” He breaks off then before looking straight into Clary’s eyes. “He cannot be trusted. We can’t trust him okay.”

Clary looks at Alec disbelievingly before she turns to Jace.

“You said you wanted to explain yourself, so explain. What are you doing here?”

“Clary-”

“Don-Don’t use that voice on me. Explain yourself.”

“I came back because this is where I belong. I’m a shadowhunter and I belong with my family” He glances a look at all of them. “I belong with you.” He looked straight at Clary with a glance, watching her cheeks blossom before she frowns angrily.

“You’re lying.” Alec steps forward directly into Jace’s line of sight. “If you were really with us why attack Magnus. You almost killed him!” Alec steps forward grasping hold of the front of Jace’s tee, holding him as he smacks him in the face. Izzy steps forward grabbing her brother’s arm, pulling him away. He pulls away as Jace spits of blood and shakes his hand off.

“He’s fine. He’s outside the door isn’t he. Why don’t you invite him in Alec.”

“Fuck you.” Alec steps forward at Jace again before Izzy puts her hand out.

“Enough.” She glares at Alec before turning to Jace.

“Why go with Valentine then? Why attack us? Why now?”

“Valentine wanted one of us and wouldn’t have hesitated in killing us all. I did what I had to…to save all of you.” He looks at them all. “I didn’t want to go with him. But he…he would use you” He nodded at Clary “against me, he had a shapeshifter in the form of Clary and threatened to kill her if I didn’t do what he wanted. He told me that I had to capture you and at that abandoned building, when I struck at Magnus’ barrier I thought it would hold.”

“Evidently not.”

“I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. C’mon Alec I would never want to kill Magnus. You know me.” A silence followed before Jace spoke again.

“The minute I found out it was a shapeshifter, I escaped and came back here. I came back to warn you. When Hodge was with Valentine the information he provided Valentine…Valentine is going to launch an attack on the institute.”

They all looked at him in shock before their faces turned serious.

“When?”

“Soon, I-I don’t know exactly when but soon.”

“Why should we believe you?”

“Alec…brother, parabatai…you have to trust me.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Then that is you’re choice.”

“Is that why Valentine summoned Agramon? To use it against us here?”

“Yes.”

Izzy looks over at Jace before pulling Alec into the side of the room. “Brother I still don’t trust him but what if he IS telling the truth? What if Valentine is going to attack the institute? We need to warn the Clave.”

“Agreed. But in the meantime, what should we do with him?”

“What about Magnus?”

Magnus opens the door then and smiles.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing, mainly because I was trying to. What about Magnus”

“We could keep him at yours maybe? You can stop him from using his runes and we can decide what to do with him.”

Magnus looks at Isabelle in disgust. “Really Isabelle, you expect me to have that in my beautiful home after he ruined one of my favourite shirts”

Something must flash across her face because Magnus sighs and quickly agrees, and enters the room. He snaps his fingers quickly and Jace’s runes suddenly start glowing blue.

“There. Now you can’t use anything you asshole.”

Magnus smirks at the face Jace pulls. Alec gently pulls Magnus over to the side of the room, glaring at Jace before looking at Magnus’ face which is smiling gently at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We can ju-”

“I’ll be fine Alec. I’ll chuck him in bathtub or something or the time being.”

“HEY I-MMPHHH” Magnus smirked as blue flames snapped Jace’s mouth shut.

“DON’T interrupt us blondie. Now where were we? Are you doing okay? About all of this?”

“No, not particularly, I just want Valentine to be stopped and things-” Alec looked over at Jace who was currently struggling against the magic on his face. Magnus looked at the soft look on Alec’s face which quickly snapped to anger and Magnus sighed. He’s so confused. Damn it.

“I’ll leave you to it darling but Alec…as I said before it’s okay if you still feel that way for him you know. But…if you don’t think you’d ever feel that way for me” A sad look crossed Magnus’ face “I want to know. I know you care for me Alexander, but I need to know that’s enough.”

Alec’s mouth opened as he stepped forward.

“Mag-” Magnus clicked his fingers and himself and Jace vanished. Alec sighed, placing his hand on the wall staring daggers into the ground. He’s right. This isn’t fair to him. Maybe this whole thing with Mag-No. I want this with Magnus. Do I really even want Jace? I shouldn’t have said boyfriend should I? He’s upset. I’ve upset him again. Alec you’re an idiot.

“Alec-” Izzy stepped forward, hand on Alec’s arm. “Alright?”

“Not really, but we don’t have time for that now. We need to go see Robert and Maryse.” He sighed as he walked away pulling the door open. “As if this day couldn’t get any worse.”

Clary watched the two shadowhunters leave the room and she glanced at the now empty chair before walking out of the room. She caught up with Alec and Izzy before suddenly stopping.

“Where’s Simon?”  



	13. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon and Raphael talk and then Simon goes to see a certain warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am actually pretty upset at the minute. I've unfortunately had some hate messaged to me about wanting attention on my blog about my fics and i'm using it for attention etc...so I am currently deciding whether or not to post the rest of the fic on here and delete it all off my blog. My blog was never about getting attention, it was about being a place for people to for example read about LGBTQ things and raising awareness and being a space where people felt safe to share their experiences but it hasn't really been like that and now I kind of feel like a huge dick. I was really proud of this fic, I hadn't ever written anything this long and that I had poured so much work into! I was pretty proud of this and I just wanted to show that but now I just... I feel really offput writing fanfic actually so I may just post whatever I've got and finish fic off and leave it to be honest. 
> 
> If I decide too, the rest of the fic will probs be up later today! I don't think I'll give up writing but yeah. Anyways sorry for the rant haha, just don't want people to be too disappointed!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been enjoying this fic and for all your comments, they've been really lovely and I do love writing so I may actually get started on the book idea I had :)

Simon found himself outside the Hotel Dumort. A mix of bravery and fear was evident on his face but he knew what he needed to do. I need to see him again. I need to explain myself.

“Hey, you’re Raphael’s boy right?” Simon spun around and came face to face with one of Raphael’s minions. He was tall, ugly and currently baring his fangs at Simon in a grin.

“W-well I suppose that depends on who is asking?

“I’m asking.”

Simon took and step back and gulped. “Right, of course you are it’s not like someone else is her-” He steps back into a chest and jumps forward at the sight of the teeth bared at him “oh well I suppose you could have asked but right I am totally rambling and I just came here to see Raphael please as I have-”

“If I take you to him will you shut the fuck up?”

“Probably not but I ca-” The vampire steps forward threateningly. “Yes.”

“This way, idiot.” The vampire spins him around and pushes him forward as Simon steps into the hotel. After what feels like forever and after being smacked a couple of times around the head he ends up at Cam-Raphael’s room.

The door suddenly slams open and Raphael is standing there, goblet of blood in hand scowling angrily at Simon. He nods to the other vampire before extending his hand out into the room.

Simon walks past him glancing at Raphael who bares his fangs.

“I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t think you would actually come here yourself.”

“I wanted to apologise.”

“For what dear Simon? For the betrayal, for released Camille, or siding with Shadowhunters over your own kind or did you do something else?”

“You got Camille back right?”

“Almost at the cost of Magnus- That is none of your concern.”

“Magnus? You saved Magnus right?”

“What goes on between Magnus and I is none of your business.”

“R-r-right. I-Clary needed my help. They needed the book of white to rele-”

“You don’t think I know that? You forget that I lived with Camille. I know the book and I don’t give a shit about their issues and politics. I asked you to stay by my side and you threw that away so easily after I saved you.”

“I know..I know but I needed-”

Raphael suddenly darts forward and pushes Simon against the way, head knocking back into it quickly, hand around his throat.

“You betrayed me! I gave you a place in my home. I-”

“Raphael-”

Their eyes meet, mouths close as they share breath. The tension is palpable and suddenly Raphael pulls away, hand running through his hair.

“WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOU!” Simon stares in shock at Raphael stands in the centre the room, glaring angrily at him. “EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE I CAN’T STOP-” the goblet sitting on the side is thrown, hitting the wall beside Simon, clanking noisily on the floor as the blood slides down it.

Simon steps forward. “Raph-”

“Enough. Get out.”

“R-”

“Get out or I’ll kill you. Never come back her again Simon.” Raphael turns his back as Simon storms out of the room and runs out of the Hotel Dumort. When he gets far away enough he feels a tightness in his throat, he wants to cry and scream at the same time. I don’t understand you Raphael. I don-...but I know who might.

\---

Magnus had just settled...thrown Jace tied up into the bathtub when he heard a buzzing at the door. Sighing he made his way over. Enough, what else could possibly happen today for fuck’s sake.

Magnus stops near the door and presses the buzzer.

“WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?”

“M-magnus? It’s Simon? I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what? It’s late Simon.”

“Raphael…I ju-” Magnus presses the button next to the buzzer letting the vampire up.

He sighs again and walks over pouring himself a drink. He hears Jace screaming against the magic. “SHUT UP BLONDIE OR I SWEAR TO GOD!”

He hears muffled curses and sends a jolt of magic turning on one of the taps, soaking the shadowhunter. There’s a tentative knocking at the door before Magnus opens it, letting the vampire in. Simon stops at the door looking at Magnus.

“Oh-Come in Simon.”

“Thanks, I know it’s late I’m sorry I just-” Magnus smiles over at the vampire who takes a seat.

“Drink?” Magnus snaps his fingers and a glass of blood appears in Simon’s hand who sips at it disgust evident on his face.

“Still getting used to it…” Simon looks at Magnus who is sipping steadily at his own drink. 

“So...as beautiful as I am Simon, I’m sure you didn’t come here to stare at me. You mentioned Raphael?”

“Y-yes...I just…” Simon stands up suddenly and begins pacing. “It’s been bugging me. The thought of him hating me. I mean, after everything he had done for me and I went against his wishes and released Camille, got her a Writ of T-tr”

“Transmutation?”

“Yes, thank you, I got her that and I sided with you guys, instead of the vampires, I understand why he hates me, but I...I had to do what was best for Clary. She’s my best friend!”

“You’re in love with her.” Magnus answers simply to the look on Simon’s face at the mention of her name.

“Y-yes. I am and I just…” Simon sits down. “I went to the Hotel DuMort to apologise and he got angry and pinned me against the wall and I thought he was going to ki- erm” Magnus doesn’t look too surprised by this.

“Go on.”

“He said ever since you came here I can’t stop...then he broke off and kicked me out and told me not to come back. I just...I don’t understand what he meant. I don’t understand that moment between us. It felt weird and…” Simon cuts off then head in his hands as he rubs his eyes. Isabelle doesn’t stand a chance here...poor girl.

“As long as I have known Raphael he has never taken a lover. He has never even felt anything for anyone. I believe he let you in further than anyone before. He has always been alone Simon and you choosing Clary over him....has hurt him a lot.” Magnus takes a gulp of his drink. “He has never forgiven easily. I fear he may not speak to me again after I went with Alec....but in that situation when you have to make a choice you have to choose what is best for you...Did you want him to kiss you.” Simon’s face is still buried in his hands.

“I didn’t not want it but I just…I don’t know.” Magnus sighs.

“You young people are all the same with your emotions. You need to think about what you want. But in the meantime, you never liked Jace right?”

“Yes but wh-”

Simon suddenly hears a slosh in the distance. “Is Jace in your bath?” Simon looks at Magnus eyebrows raised. “Are you two…”

Magnus frowns before laughing loudly “Oh please like I would ever screw something that ugly. Nope, he is in there tied up until we decide what to do with him. Want to screw with him a little?” Magnus smirks, eyebrow raised at Simon who laughs.

“Hell yeah! You have a sharpie?”

“Oh please, I have tonnes.” Magnus smiles at the look on Simon’s face who dashes off sharpie in hand towards the bathroom.

Magnus pulls out his phone and shoots a text off quickly.

-

Raphael,

Give him a chance. If you truly love him, you would do at least that. Don’t make my mistake foolish child.

MB

-

Magnus’ phone buzzes quickly, reply from Raphael on screen. He sighs and types out a quick reply.

-

Magnus,

You know nothing.

R.

-

Raphael,

I know you and you want him. He may actually be foolish enough to want you back. Don’t let him go.

MB.

-

Magnus quickly walks to the bathroom, hearing the muffled shouts coming from the tub and Simon’s laughter echoing. Don’t let him go Raphael, you’ll regret it.


	14. What to do with Jace Wayland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Jace and Magnus has a surprise guest again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am actually pretty upset at the minute. I've unfortunately had some hate messaged to me about wanting attention on my blog about my fics and i'm using it for attention etc...so I am currently deciding whether or not to post the rest of the fic on here and delete it all off my blog. My blog was never about getting attention, it was about being a place for people to for example read about LGBTQ things and raising awareness and being a space where people felt safe to share their experiences but it hasn't really been like that and now I kind of feel like a huge dick. I was really proud of this fic, I hadn't ever written anything this long and that I had poured so much work into! I was pretty proud of this and I just wanted to show that but now I just... I feel really offput writing fanfic actually so I may just post whatever I've got and finish fic off and leave it to be honest.
> 
> If I decide too, the rest of the fic will probs be up later today! I don't think I'll give up writing but yeah. Anyways sorry for the rant haha, just don't want people to be too disappointed!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been enjoying this fic and for all your comments, they've been really lovely and I do love writing so I may actually get started on the book idea I had :)
> 
> Totally forgot I needed to post a new chapter haha sorry!

Alec rounds through the corridor quickly, Isabelle and Clary on his heels. Clary’s phone clutched to her ear as she rings Simon to no avail. As they reach Robert’s office she is angrily leaving him a voicemail. He hears Izzy whispering to Clary.

“Clary, I’m sure he is fine okay? He is probably just driving around or something? We will find him later. Right now we have slightly bigger problems to deal with okay?” Izzy smiles at Clary who frowns but puts her phone away.

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

Alec nods at the pair and immediately opens the door to the office, Lydia, Robert, Maryse, Luke and Jocelyn are gathered inside. All heads immediately turn to the three who have just entered the room as Robert stands up from behind his desk. Alec’s eyes immediately meet Maryse’s as she turns he head away in a sneer. He frowns at her before turning to his father who is looking at Maryse, angry glare on his face. He turns to face Alec.

“Alec, Isabelle, Clary can we-”

“Jace is back.”

They all turn to look at Clary in shock as Robert glances at Alec, his face looks curious and calm. “You’re sure?”

Alec nods as Maryse suddenly shoots up marching up to the group, glaring up at them fiercely. “Where is he? Where is my son?” 

“Your son” Alec grits out “is at Magnus’”

“What...what the hell is he doing with that downworlder?”

Before Alec can step forward Izzy interjects herself in front of Maryse, seriously looking at her mother. “Because we need to figure out what to do with him and the information he has given us.”

“Information about Valentine?” Lydia asks, looking at Izzy gently, secret smile shared between them before Izzy looks away.

“Yes, Jace...Jace said he came back to tell us about Valentine’s plan to attack the institute.”

“The institute? But why? Why would he attack here?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think we should trust him.”

Maryse turned to look at Alec sharply. “He is your Parabatai.”

“He was working for Valentine, he nearly killed Magnus.”

“We are shadowhunters Alec. It is our job to kill downworlders!”

“No it’s our job to protect people. Magnus has never done anything but help us and you just can’t get past your own stupidity to see him as more than a warlock.”

 

“He is dangerous!”

“You sound like Valentine.” Alec looks at his father, shocked by the words that his father just spoke.

“What did you just say to me Robert?” Maryse threateningly turns to face her husband who stands a little taller.

“Alec is right. Magnus saved our children’s lives. He is currently protecting Jace. What have we done, what have YOU done except talk and threaten. You say that downworlders are evil and must be stopped but it is a shadowhunter, a nephilim that now threatens to disturb the peace. That warlock you keep threatening is protecting us from that threat. Why won’t you stop and think about what you’re saying, you’re tearing our family apart.”

“Dad…”

“Maybe you should return to Idris for a while Maryse, go see Max.”

Maryse looks at Robert, all fight having left her body and quickly glances at her two children. The room is silent as she walks away, closing the door behind her. 

“Dad...I-”

“It’s alright Alec, I should have said something sooner but I just...I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright” Alec and robert share a quick smile before the latter clears his throat. 

“So, this attack what do we know?”

 

“Not much, I-I didn’t know if we could believe him.” Alec looks down and feels a hand clap down on his shoulder.

“Well we had better go and find out then.” Robert grins as a slight smile appears on Alec’s face. Izzy glances over at the two, following them out of the room. She feels a hand touch her gently on the lower back. She turns her head to look at it’s owner seeing Lydia who smiles sweetly at her.

“Hello stranger”

“Stranger, I just saw you this morning”

“You know what I meant” Izzy can feel her cheeks heating as she elbows Lydia gently, causing the other girl to chuckle. “So what do you think about Jace coming back?”

“I don’t know. I want to believe him but he isn’t telling us something. I just want him to be the Jace from before you know.” the hand slid up, resting on Izzy’s shoulder as they walked. 

“I know. I think Valentine is messing with us by sending Jace here. He is hiding something.”

\----

A banging on Magnus’ door interrupts his conversation with Simon. He found the little vampire intriguing if not a little annoying to say the least. They could hear Jace still angrily splashing around the bathroom but were choosing to ignore it. Simon perked up as they both turned to look at the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Simon queried, standing up as Magnus sighed and put his glass down.

“Nope” He replied, popping the p as he strolled casually past the vampire who turned to follow.  
Magnus swivelled on one foot, putting his hand on Simon’s chest to stop him.

“And where do you think you’re going” He raised his brow at Simon who began to sputter. The door banged again as Magnus turned to glare at it. “Stay here.”

Magnus stood looking at the door, carefully approaching it...he reached for the handle carefully, beginning to focus magic into his hand incase it was someone a little less friendly.

“Magnus? It’s Alec.” Magnus sighed in relief as he opened the door…

And there was black.

“Nice place you got here downworlder.”

\----

The door is in tatters is the first thing Alec notices. Weapons are quickly pulled out as they enter Magnus’ apartment. The first thing they note is the smell. Smoke bomb. Alec keeps his bow drawn as they enter the living room. The body on the floor draw’s Alec’s attention and he quickly steps forward, turning over the body. A shadowhunter? A circle member.  
The place has been completely ransacked and after a quick check no-one except them and the body is her. Looking down at the circle member he notes the torn out throat. Did Magnus do this?

“So it’s safe to assume that this was the circle?” Robert asked first, sheathing his blade as he turned to look at the group.

“From the runes on his guy, yes. So they now not only have Jace back but they have Magnus.”

“How did they even know Jace was here?” Clary looks down at the body before turning to look at the group. “Why would Valentine send Jace back to us only to take him not even a day later.”

“Something must have changed.”

The silence is quickly broken by the shrill of Robert’s phone. Alec and Clary look at each other at the moment. 

“I’m sure Magnus is fine. He can take care of himself.”

“I know...I know.” Goddamn Alec how many times can you screw this up-

“WHAT?! YOU’RE SURE? We are on our way!”

“Dad whats-”

 

“It’s Valentine, he has launched an attack on the Silent City”

“Wha-What could he ever want there?”

“At a guess, the Silent Sword, we need to go now!”

The group charged out of the apartment, slamming down the stairs and out of the building, running as quickly as possible in the direction of the closest Silent City entrance. Let’s hope we aren’t too late. 

 

\---

Magnus and Simon were sat side by side, rune enchanted cuffs on their wrists as they watched the circle attack the Silent City. Jace had been taken from them pretty quickly, streaks of black down his face from his time in the bath. He was released from his binding with a glare as he demanded to see Valentine. Jace had barely spared the two a glance as he walked away into the city.

“Magnus...what is it they are doing here?”

“Well if they want anything here in particular i’d say they want the mortal sword.”

“Okay-you mean that sword that the angel dude Raziel gave to the Nephilim.”

“The one and only”

“And why does he want that again?”

“Well if Jocelyn is actually correct as she guessed earlier, he wants to summon Raziel and to do that he needs the Mortal Sword and Mirror. He already has the cup.”

“Magnus, we need to do something.”

“I know, I’m working on it.” Simon glances at Magnus’ hands to see him picking the lock with a hair grip.

“Nift-”

“Shhh, I’ve nearly got it.”

“Sure...sure of course”

“HEY! What are you doi-” Magnus quickly hits the guard with a blast before dispatching of the others around them with quick bursts of blue flames.

“Woah dude! You’re seriously OP!”

“OP?”

“Over Powered, like on video-” At Magnus’ unamused face Simon’s mouth clicks shut, however he quickly offers up his wrist still encased in cuffs which Magnus’ dispatches of quickly. 

“C’mon vampy, we need to go”

“R-right, shouldn’t we call the others?”

“You’re right” Magnus clicks his fingers and his phone appears. Scrolling in his phone he finds the one person he definitely wants to speak too after today. “Ah Alexander, now darling calm down we have a slight situation here---”

\----

Jace enters the Silent City and notes it is no longer silent. Screams echo throughout the halls of the city as he walks through to find his father. His teeth gritted, brows furrowed his makes his way along the corridors ignoring the terror he feels at being here. Jace thinks back to the first time he brought Clary here, her beautiful slim hands in his as he pulled her through the corridors, anxious breaths from her as he guided her through. He remembers her and feels a longing in his heart. I never wanted this, I never wanted this for any of us. I know what I have to do...I’m doing this for you Clary.

Reaching the inner sanctum he spotted Valentine ahead of him. Valentine had a silent brother by the throat. 

“STOP!”

Mouth wide and gleaming he slit the brother’s throat ignoring Jace’s scream as he dropped him to the floor. The blood pooled and fell in rivulets down towards Jace’s feet. His body froze briefly in shock before fleeting to anger as the sword fell into Valentine’s grasp.

“Why, Why did you kill him? I-I did-”

“I had to Jace. They would have stopped us. We need this sword”

“Why did you bring me here? I thought the plan-”

“The plan was fine but the moment I found out you had been taken to Magnus’ Bane’s place I knew we could kill two birds with one stone. Having a warlock under our control is only a benefit to the cause and Magnus Bane is a very very powerful one.” Valentine smirks as the fingers the blade. “Now we have this swo-”

“No, No this...this is wrong. I can’t let you take that sword father.”

“You’re turning your back on me”

“I made a mistake, I thought I supposed to do this. I’ve been so wrong.” Forgive me.

“You’re right. You’re WEAK.”

Jace pulled out his blade stepping forward.

“You’ve already proved you can’t kill me Jac-” An arrow his Valentine in the shoulder causing him a few steps back.

“He won’t need to.” Alec drew another arrow and fired at Valentine who deflected it. Fury in his eyes he swung his blade slicing the arrow in half.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you.” Valentine stepped forward but Jace quickly intercepted him, sword clanging as they clashed. Alec calmly nocked another arrow, drew back and waited for his mark to clear. Just as he was readying himself to fire a pain burned in his back as he heard Jace scream for him. Landing on his front, he quickly turned looking at the shadowhunter holding the blade. Alec quickly ignored the pain in his back and flew up, stabbing an arrow into the shadowhunter’s throat. Turning to look at Jace a pain burned his chest as he watched Jace fall back, flurry of blood flying into the air as Valentine struck. Alec quickly picked up his bow and fired again catching Valentine in his arm causing him to yell. Valentine turned to him in anger as he fired again. A black mass suddenly blocked his line of view and as quick as it had appeared Valentine had vanished leaving the body of Jace lying on the floor. He quickly hobbled over to Jace, hand landing on his chest as he looked down at his Parabatai. Alec’s pulled out his steele as he activated Jace’s Iratze rune. Jace’s eyes fluttered open as he looked at his parabatai.

“Alec…”

“Hey…” Jace huffed a quick breath, raising his hand to Alec’s cheek. He quickly grabbed it and held it there. “Please forgive me…”

Alec’s eyes shot open as he stared at Jace. “I think that’s one of the only times you have ever apologized parabatai…” Jace snorted causing Alec to laugh as he looked down at Jace.

“You’ve got a LOT of grovelling to do”

“ALEC!” Izzy came charging into the room with Lydia on her heels just then. He came to a stop at the sight of Jace and Alec. “Are you both okay?”

“Sister…” Jace looked over at Izzy who scowled angrily. “Listen I-”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. You’ll be fine. You have plenty of time to grovel later. Now we need to get you back to the Institute okay?” She brushed a hand over Jace’s hair who smiled up at her. I nearly lost all of this. Jace you’re a fool.

“C’mon up you go” Alec pulled Jace up by the arm and hauling his arm over his shoulder as Izzy went under his other arm. As they made their way through the corridors Clary quickly broke into view, Simon and Magnus behind her. Alec sighed in relief at the sight of Magnus smiling at him gently. Clary looked at Jace in shock as they walked past the group, hearing them fall into step behind. 

“ALEC, You’re BACK, are you-”

“I’m fine Magnus, we just need to get back to the institute” Magnus frowned in worry as they reached the entrance. He snapped his fingers, looking at Alec’s disapproving face, daring him to challenge him on this one before walking through himself.


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus hurts, Alec is confused and Raphael is one pissy biatch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who left me comments and messages yesterday! I'm glad I got the chance to respond and you guys have been SO fucking supportive so thank you so much :) I really did lET what a few people said get to me far too much and if it was happening to someone else I'd be the first to tell them to ignore it and that people will always be hateful and bitter. I should really just take my own advice and most definitely your guys' advice. I have decided despite this though to keep my fanfic content on ao3 for the time being but I think I may do a masterpost of fanfic on my blog once this fic is finished. I will also leave a link to my blog below so if anyone is interested you can follow me on there :) I do all sorts of LGBTQ content and my favourite posts are my LGBTQ recommendations of the week where I recommend films/tv shows/ships so look out for them :) Anyways thank you guys SO much for all of your help yesterday, you're the best.
> 
> And i'm sorry for the next few chapters, they go a bit AHH! haha You may want to kill me after this haha :)
> 
> My blog link is: https://georginababbles.wordpress.com/
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :) <3

The institute was a welcoming sight for the group as Jace had began to sag between them due to blood loss. The blonde’s head lolling slightly forward as he focused in and out of consciousness. Alec could feel himself becoming weaker as they approached the institute. Suddenly he dropped, grunt thudding out of his mouth as he fell to his knees.

“Alec! Shit. Simon get Jace, I’ve got him.” Alec felt his arms lifted as Magnus and his father hauled him up. 

“It’s alright Alec,” He glanced as his dad out of the corner of his eye, slight smile but mostly worried expression on his father’s face. Alec passed out.

\---

Raphael reclined back on the sofa, mind swimming as he replayed the conversation with Simon in his mind. When I pinned him what was I going to do? What was I thinking, what was I wanting? What the HELL is wrong with me? His mind quickly flashed to Magnus’ text. The warlock gets a boytoy and thinks everyone wants one. What does he know. 

A knock at the door startles him out of his thoughts. “Come in.”

One of his clan suddenly bursts into the room, staring at Raphael lying on the sofa. He pauses a moment causing Raphael to sigh and sit up.

“Can I help you?”

“You wanted us to track Simon, the fledgling.”

Raphael stood up then. He glared at the vampire who took a step back. “Yes and?”

“W-well he was at Magnu-”

“I already knew that. Have you truly interrupted my peace to tell me-”

“Magnus Bane’s apartment was attacked by the circle. They took the vampire. We managed to track them to the Silent City and saw Simon and Magnus Bane enter but we did not see them leave, we were ambushed by the circle luckily we got away but lost Joanna.”

“I see...You may leave. Thank you.”

The moment the door slams shut Raphael has his phone out and is calling the warlock. Before Magnus can even get out a hello, Raphael is already speaking.  
“Where are you? WHERE IS SIMON?” 

“Raphael a pleasure as always-STAY STILL- urm currently at the Institute, Simon has been hurt so I’d hurry along -stop moving or i’ll drop my pho- yes, he is really badly hurt! May not have long left- oops gotta go!”

\---

Magnus hung up the phone. If that doesn’t get him charging over here I don’t know what will. He glares down at Jace who is currently unable to stay still from the pain of having his wound healed. Magnus’ hands are shaking as he focuses his magic on rejuvenating the cells. Jace’s iratze had been of little help unlike Alec’s which was currently fixing the wound he had sustained on his back. Must have been the blade type. Jace’s yelling suddenly stopped as he flopped back onto the bed unconscious. Clary took a step forward from behind him hand reached out before thinking better of it, hand clenched into a fist as she turned, long red hair flickering behind her as she walked out of the room. Poor girl Magnus thought as he watched Clary leave. He looked down at Jace again, eyes wandering over the shadowhunters face.

“You know” he spoke into the room. It was empty except himself and Jace “You’re causing me a great deal of emotional stress with Alec.” Magnus sighed, palming his face. “What am I even saying. Now that you’re back I don- could he ever love me more than you?” Magnus’ eyes trail over Jace’s face as he brushes back the hair on the shadowhunters forehead looking at his face. He will admit the shadowhunter has some beauty to his face. Nothing compared to Alexander. It must be this face as I know it’s not your winning personality. Letting the hair fall Magnus turns to walk away but his wrist is quickly caught.

“He will.” Jace gasps out before the hand falls from Magnus’. The warlock looks at the shadowhunter, wiping his hand on the towel next to the bed before walking out of the room. This thoughts are spinning. But how can you possibly know that. Magnus went to open the door to the room next to Jace’s but stopped, hand on the door knob. Hearing voices inside, he looks around, checking the hallway is clear before illuminating the door with a spell allowing him to see into the room.

Clary and Simon are sat hugging on a bed. Clary has been crying, he quickly notes as they pull apart. Quick as a flash Clary is kissing Simon who quickly responds. Magnus centres himself and frowns. Oh, Raph- Simon suddenly pushes Clary away standing up from the bed. 

“You don’t want this Clary.”

“What? Simon, you know th-”

“No! No, you...you’re in love with Jace right?”

“He’s my brother Simon.”

“Doesn’t stop you from loving him though.”

Clary stares at Simon for the moment before closing her mouth.

“Listen, I, I know you’re confused but you can’t take advantage of my feelings for you. I love you Clary but I don’t want to be with you like this. You mean too much to me.”

Clary begins to cry as Simon sits back next to her, rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t love yo-”

“Shush Clary. It’s alright. It’s alright.” Simon wraps her in his arms then, pressing a kiss to her head as she sobs into his neck. Magnus moves to leave then, closing the spell as he sees Simon twitch slightly. Simon’s eyes boring into the door as the spell snicks shut. 

Magnus is quick is walk away, making his way to the next room. Second time lucky hopefully. He knocks gently on the door and is greeted this time with Robert opening the door.

“Ah Magnus, Alec is just sleeping.”

“Of course, I just-”

“I think it’s best you let him get some rest.” Robert meets Magnus’ eyes which flicker away.

“Fine. Just, just let him know I visited?” Magnus watches Robert open his mouth in response before nodding and he walks away. “Oh and Jace should be fine.” Magnus clicks his fingers, portal appearing back to his apartment as he steps through. 

“Dad, who was that?”

“No-one Alec.” Robert watches the portal snick shut. 

\---

Magnus’ apartment was to simply put it, a shit hole. There was still a dead body in the centre of the room which he grimaced at the second he saw the blood had seeped into his carpet.

“This will not do one bit.” Clicking his fingers, the magic began to build in Magnus’ hands as he set about moving locations once again as well as changing the decor. He didn’t change much, he hadn’t moved THAT long ago. Chairman meowed loudly from where he was perched on the sofa. Magnus strode over to Chairman and picked up him, hand stroking softly down the cats back as he sat down. He snapped his fingers, drink appearing in hand as he closed his eyes. 

“Well Magnus...you simply look awful”

Magnus opened his eyes, Ragnor sat opposite him as he sighed. “Oh you old trout, you know I look magnificent as always.”

Ragnor huffed a small laugh as he crossed his legs, one knee over the other. “So how is your young shadowhunter?”

“He’s fine...i’m sure” The last part added on quickly as Ragnor’s eyebrow raised. 

“Ahh Magnus you are so stubborn. What do you mean you’re sure? What have you done now?”

“ME? It was his stupid father, not letting me see him!”

“Since when has THAT ever stopped you?”

“You make me sound like some rule breaking barbarian. Need I remind you of-”

“Stop changing the subject” Ragnor cleared his throat, grin appearing on Magnus’ face at the memory. “You’ve put yourself out there, fallen in love-”

“I am NOT in love with Alexander.”

“Oh, is that a blush on your cheek Magnus Bane. You can’t fool me, I know you and I know your eyes when you are in love. There is nothing to be afraid of Magnus. You’re allowing yourself to lov-”

“He doesn’t love me Ragnor. It is too soon.”

“Nonsense.”

“No, Ragnor” Magnus gazes up at his old friend, defeat in his eyes. Silence falls over them as Magnus takes a gulp of his drink. “I’m thinking, when all this is over of taking a little trip somewhere. Maybe go visit FijI, I hear it's lovely this time of year.”

“You know when Catarina hears this story she will send you back or march here herself.”

“I know...but I, I haven’t spoken to her yet. About any of this, and about you old friend.”

Silence falls again.

“If you let him go Magnus you’ll regret it. Why do you want to let him go? You’ve fought so hard for him. Just think about it Magnus. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I know, I know.” Ragnor’s image vanishes as a swish of Magnus’ magic and he tips his head back. A tear slips down his cheek which he quickly snatches away. Warlocks don’t cry.

\---

Alec pads down the hall, phone clutched in hand as he texts Magnus for the 5th time that hour. The warlock had left at some point a few hours before. 

Magnus,

Where are you? I need to speak to you.

Alec.

Still no response. Alec grunts angrily and puts his phone away. They hadn’t had a proper chance to discuss the events of the day. Magnus’ words about Jace echoing in his mind. It was beginning to approach the early hours of the morning as Alec entered Jace’s room silently. 

Alec took a seat on the bed next to Jace’s bedside, hands clenched on knees as he watched his parabatai sleeping. Jace looked so peaceful, he was laying on his back, hands linked together on his chest as it went up and down in a soothing rhythm. Alec could feel their bond pulse hotly, reassurance flowing through the bond they shared. He stared at the blonde shadowhunter and he felt a range of emotions. Love, anger, friendship, happiness, relief. He didn’t feel like he wanted Jace though. He knew he loved Jace, with all his heart but his heart doesn’t squeeze tight when he sees him, he doesn’t feel this hot burst in his chest, a lust for him like he does Magnus. Magnus could be scowling at Alec and he would feel it. Those brown eyes tracking his face, that soft smile, styled hair, small gentle hands. 

“I can feel you watching me Alec, could you get any creepier”

Alec is jolted out of his daydream about Magnus to stare at Jace before clearing his throat. “Sorry, I was just thinkin-”

“About Magnus? What’s going on there anyway? He was in here mumbling some shit about you not wanting him? Has this really not been sorted out Alec?”

“I know…” Jace sits up carefully “I know.” 

“You know, I knew how you felt about me.” Alec looks at Jace in shock you just looks down “I knew for years and I never said anything because I knew that you’d grow out of it.”

“Jace…”

“What you feel for me and what you feel for him are different right?” Alec’s lips part as he nods, confusion spread across his face. 

“Okay...Okay come here.” Jace crooks his hand forward, waiting until Alec had leant over him before he pulls him down. Their lips connect.


	16. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec realises he is a idiot and Magnus visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not happy with this chapter at all. This was meant to be longer but I have done some editing so I hope it is still good and isn't out of character too much. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also if your interested in following me, I have an LGBTQ blog, check it out here: 
> 
> https://georginababbles.wordpress.com/
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

JACE IS KISSING ME? WE-WH-

“WHAT THE HELL?” The door slams open.

Izzy stands at the door staring at the pair who have quickly sprung apart. Jace is looking at Izzy slightly shocked while Alec is looking at Jace horrified.

“Izzy, it’s not what-”

Alec tunes out to Jace trying to reason with a shocked Izzy, and thinks. It’s not the same. That was...disgusting? Like kissing my brother. Kissing Magnus never felt that way...oh i’m such an idiot.

“Jace.” The two fall silent as they turn to look at Alec “that was disgusting so thank you. I...you’re right I was completely wrong, it’s different. The feelings I have for you are completely different to what I feel for Magnus. Promise me you’ll never do that again.” Jace has the balls to look slightly offended by the comment but quickly nods.

“Only if you promise to sort all this shit out with him brother.”

“Absolutely. Izzy, I’m sorry that you saw” he flicks his fingers between himself and Jace “I should go see Magnus-” 

“Actually, you should get some sleep.”

“Iz-”

“No, Alec you need to rest. You got hurt last night too if you remember. We need to talk about what happened with Valentine tomorrow anyway okay?”

Alec glares at Izzy who frowns up at her brother. 

“Well?” She raises his eyebrow at the rebellious look on Alec’s face before he takes a step forward. 

“Fine, fine, I just need to make a call. Jace, we’ll talk tomorrow okay? Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for anything yet.”

Alec steps past her and hears Izzy close the door behind him, muffled voices emanating behind him. Alec picks up the phone, scrolling through his phone for the exact person he needs to talk to. It goes to voicemail.

“Magnus, hi, listen I know the last time we saw each other that-er-you asked me about Jace and my feeli- argh I don’t want to talk to you like this. Just, call me back okay. I-I want to see you.” Alec hangs up the phone, jaw locked tight as he marches to his room. Just call me Magnus, fucking call me.  
\----

It’s barely been 2 days after Valentine’s attack on the Silent City when Luke receives the call. His back tenses as he storms away from the group, magnus excluding as he listens to the call. Quickly he closes his phone. Jocelyn reaches out her hand and touches his arm gently, face soft as she looks at him 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“That was Bat Velasquez.”

Clary looked at the pair, eyebrows raising. “Who?”

“He is a werewolf in Maia’s pack.”

“Who?” Clary looked at around the room at the other shadowhunters.

“She’s an alpha of a pack in New York”

“I thought you were the alpha in this area?”

“There are numerous packs in New York Clary, my pack is just one. Maia is the alpha of another pack. We have peace terms between us. Regardless the call was to warn us. A young werecub, Joseph was attacked outside The Hunter’s Moon.”

“Wher-”

“A werewolf bar Clary.” Jace snapped at her, glaring as she kept having to ask questions.

“Right, sorry how was I supposed to know that?” He glared over at her again, her beautiful face scrunched up into a scowl.

“Enough! Who attacked the cub?”

“This is where it gets weird. He thinks it may have been Valentine.”

Everyone stares at Luke in disbelieve. “What the hell would he need werewolf blood for?”

A silence fell over the room. “I don’t know, maybe we should as-”

“If you’re about to say Magnus, forget it.” Alec fumed in the corner silently, glaring at the room who began to protest. The warlock had been AWOL for the past few days, not responding to the messages from Alec or the banging on his door. Alec had been half tempted to kick it down but the warlock didn’t want to speak to him then two could play at the silent game. 

“Well we need to ask someone who would know-”

“I could see what Meliorn knows?” Izzy piped up, sharing a quick glance with Lydia who nodded. The shadowhunter quickly pulled out her phone and walked out of the room. “Ah Meliorn, it’s been a while…”

“Just ring him Alec.” Jace frowned at the shadowhunter who scowled.

“I’ve rang him enough times. I do-” His phone rang. Magnus’ name appeared on the screen as Alec stared at it before pressing the answer button.

“Magnus?”

“Alec.”

“Where the HELL have you been?” Alec stands up at this moment, exiting the room. He storms to his room slamming the door shut behind him. “Get here now.”

“Alec…”

 

“Magnus…”

“I can be there in a few hours. I need to visit someone first, I just…”

“Where have you been Magnus?”

“I was at Ragnor’s place. I wanted to get some of his things. I’m off to see a friend of his. Just give me a few hours then we can talk alright?”

“Alright...alright. Just be careful, we think Valentine is draining downworlders of blood.”

“What? Why…”

“I don’t know, we are hoping to find out, just be careful okay?”

“Alright.”  
A silence passes.

“See you soon darling.”

“Yeah”

Hanging up feels like the end of something. A tightness a grown in Alec’s chest as he thinks on their conversation. When the hell did this happen? 

\----

Magnus hangs up the phone and looks up at the building in front of him. Beth Israel Hospital stands large and daunting in front of him as he makes his way up the steps to the entrance. As he enters the building he notices the resigned looks on people’s faces here. This place feels sad. Looking around the approaches the main desk. In his hand he is holding a book which he quickly tucks into his jacket. He smiles at the woman manning the front desk.

“I need to see Nurse Catarina Loss.”

“Ah...Let me locate her for you.” The woman quickly types on her computer. “She is currently in ICU. Unfortunately you won’t be able to enter the ward as there is too high a risk of infection however if you let the reception know when you are they, they should page her for you. Just follow this corridor to the left, and follow it straight down.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at her as she looks back at her computer. Walking down the hospital feels almost like a death sentence. He has no idea if she knows, he should have called her before. Coming here was a bad idea but...Ragnor was her friend too. As he reaches the ward, he recants the information learned prior and watches as the receptionist their pages Catarina. The woman herself comes along quickly at the sound of his name. Her glamour has no effect on him. Her blue skin shines against the dark blue of her uniform. Her white hair is tied up revealing her tired face and pale eyes. Despite this she is a beautiful welcome sight. She quickly ducks past him to clean her hands with Alcohol gel before turning to him and smiling.

“Magnus...it’s been a while. What are you doing here?”

“Catarina. I...I” Her smile falls as she looks at him seriously.

“What has happened?”

“Have you heard about Ragnor?”

Her face turns seriously as they move further down the corridor. She is slightly smaller than he is and so has to turn her head up to look him in the eyes.   
“What about Ragnor? I haven’t heard from him in a little while, I was considering taking a little trip to see hi-”

“He is dead Catarina.” Her eyes widen as she stares at Magnus in shock. Tears build up in her eyes as she takes a step back. 

“That isn’t true...No” Magnus steps closer to her, grabs her arm to pull her in as she cries into his chest. “No, no, that-”

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry Catarina.”

“How?” She sniffles, pulling back and wiping her eyes as tears slip past her fingers. 

“Demon attack, we were unprepared…”

“You were there?”

“Yes, I...I couldn-”

“It’s alright Magnus. I know you did everything you could.”

“I didn’t do enough.”

“Magnus…” She puts a hand on his cheek. “You did the best you could. I know you did and so did he.”

“I brought you something.” Magnus pulls the book her concealed in his jacket and hands it over. It is old, tattered but she smiles at the sight. 

“His journal from our travels...he kept it all these years…”

“He always was ridiculous sentimental. She opens the first page and the first thing she sees is the most recent photo of the three of them. It was taken in 2000, when the three had celebrated the new century together. She smiles at the picture and turns it over reading the writing on the back. Magnus, Catarina and I, 2000. A new century, a new beginning.

“He always loved wise words.” She smiles.

“I keep seeing him. Even beyond the grave he keeps appearing to me.”

“Appericions?”

“Or Hallucinations, although he keeps advising me on my relationship status. Nosy Cabbage.”

Catarina smiles sadly at the nickname. 

“Thank you for coming Magnus. I’ll call you later okay, I need to get back.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes and Magnus?”

“Yes darling?”

“I expect a full summary of this ‘relationship’ with?”

“Alec...Lightwood.”

“A Lightwood.” She pauses, looking at him, “interesting.” She smiles at him once more and walks back into the ward. 

Magnus sighs a breath of relief and walks away, receptionist giving him a strange look as he makes his way out of the hospital. Turning into a nearby alley he conjures a portal to the Institute. 

“Round two.”

\----

Alec is lying on his bed, his eyes closed when he hears the snick of a portal opening in his room. Sitting up he sees Magnus standing there, the purple mass shrinking and then blipping out of existence.

“How’d it go? With your friend?” Alec starts standing from the bed, looking at Magnus who looks beautiful as always. Eyes staring up at him.

“Could have been better. She didn’t know about Ragnor passing. Catarina, you probably haven’t met her. She’s a warlock as well but works as a nurse…”

Alec nods and looks at Magnus who just looks slightly sad but more defeated than anything. “What is happening here Magnus. We’ve...things were fine, they were great actually and then suddenly there’s this void between us. You vanish for 2 days, not answering my calls or texts after you just got taken AGAIN. I mean...what is this? Do you not want me.” Alec poses the question, looking to Magnus whose lips part in shock. 

“Of course I do Alec”

“Then what? You want me when it’s convenient for you?” Alec can feel the anger building inside of him. “Is it Jace? Jace told me what you said you know.”

Magnus scowls at the angry shadowhunter. “Jace should keep his mouth shut regarding things that aren’t his business”

“Jace was just concerned…”

“Oh now he’s concerned. A few days ago he was working with Valentine trying to kill us and now he is suddenly you’re best friends again.”

“We talked, he explained himself, he thought the barrier would hol-”

“Yeah well it didn’t. Look- He’s your parabatai I get it-”

“How could you possibly get it Magnus? He is the other half of me, we are linked, two halfs of the same soul. How could you possibly get something like that? Who have you ever been linked to like that.”

Magnus takes a step back, hurt flaring in his eyes as Alec stops, eyes widening in shock. “Magnus...I didn’t mean.”

“No, no you’re right. I could never know what that feels like. I could never understand that feeling.” Magnus sags against the wall. “This was a mistake. We should never have started this.”

“Magnus...I didn-”

“Yeah well you did. You say these things and they hurt me Alec. Why should I have to deal with that? Because when i’m with you i’m the happiest I’ve felt in so goddamn long. Because you make my heart pulse, my hands shake.”

“Magnus”

“Why, why you...It’s enough Alec. I can’t do this, I can-”

A knocking on the door interrupts what Magnus was going to say next. Alec is staring at Magnus in shock, he can feel his heartbeat in his throat. Is he...breaking up with me?

“Alec, I’m coming in.” Izzy quickly opens the door and finds the two staring at each other before Magnus stands up straight, turning to look at the shadowhunter who has just entered. Magnus looks heartbroken, so drained that Izzy wants to kick her brother. She turns to look at him and finds her heart break itself. Alec looks gutted. Like someone had just pulled the floor from beneath him. “Is this a bad time? Were you talking about what happened with Jace?”  
“Jace?” Magnus’ face suddenly turns angry. 

“Yes, the kiss?”

“Kiss...KISS?” Magnus’ eyes burn as he glares at Alec angrily. 

“Magnus...it isn’t what it sounds like.” Alec tries to reason, stepping forward to Magnus who takes a step back.

“It sounds like it is exactly what I think it is.” Anger is all that Magnus can feel, under there somewhere his heart is tearing itself apart. Foolish warlock. What made you think this Lightwood was different to any other Lightwood you’ve met. They are ALL the same. He turns from Alec then and looks to Izzy who looks face looks so guilt-ridden. “Isabelle, what do you need?”

“Ah right, well I just got off the phone with Meliorn. He said that the Seelie queens wants to meet with us. She wants to discuss Valentine. I think we should go there as soon as we can.”

“I think you’re right. It’s important not to keep a queen waiting.” Magnus walks past Alec who grabs his wrist, pulling it between them.

“Please don’t leave things like this Magnus. She can wait 5 minutes.”

Magnus looks up at the torn look on Alec’s face, their eyes boring into one anothers. Once his heart would have beaten harder. Now he feels empty, cold. He lets his glamour down and gold cat eyes stare out instead. 

“I don’t want to give you 5 minutes shadowhunter” Magnus pulls his wrist away and walks away from Alec who simply stares after him. Magnus…


	17. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a dramatic moment or two, Jace is a know it all and Meliorn is flirty as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter in one day - what?! This is mainly because I am super stuck on how to end this fic or where to end it. I think I know where it's going to end so...woot! I was going to make this fic 20 chapters long, but I am getting to a point where I feel like I am beginning to make the characters seriously out of character and am losing the story a bit so better to end it on a good note where it can continue from normal canon, hence the next chapter :)
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic and I will update tomorrow with the final chapter :)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> GB
> 
> If you want to follow me I have a blog if you didn't know here: https://georginababbles.wordpress.com/ <3
> 
> edit: also guys if you want an awesome youtube channel to check out, I was recently linked to KamiQueen's channel and her awesome videos :) She has videos for a range of fandoms, check out a Malec/Magnus & Ragnor friend video: https://youtu.be/eAstOFB1Jsk <3

Alec watched Magnus walk away from him. What the fuck just happened. What the fuck just happened, did I just...I just lost him? What...Alec move, move your ass and go explain now.

Alec stumbles out of the door quickly and charges down the corridor, I can’t leave it like this. I can- “Magnus!” Magnus turns to him in annoyance as Alec steps into the room. “We weren’t finished.”

“Oh we were more than finished Alec.” Magnus glares at Alec who glares back.

“No, we-”

“Alec.” Izzy snaps, looking at him “you BOTH can have this conversation later. We need to go meet Meliorn now.” Alec opens his mouth to speak but Izzy grabs his arm, pulling him closer to her. “Brother, I know you need to talk to him, but forcing him to talk to you isn’t going to help anything. Do this later and let him cool off. I’m sorry I mentioned Jac-”

“It’s alright Izzy, I should have told him sooner, I just-”

“It get it big brother. But now, we need to go. Understand? Game face on.”

Alec glances around the room quickly, he meets Jace’s eyes and watches his parabatai raise his brow in confusion before gesturing between Magnus and Alec. Flicking his eyes over to Magnus, he sees the warlock talking quietly to Clary who gently touches his shoulder. Magnus pulls himself up straight, hand falling off as he smiles down at Clary, patting her face gently as her face pulls into one of confusion. 

He pulls his gaze away as Magnus turns to look at him briefly before looking away. 

As they exit the institute, an awkward silence has fallen over the group as they trudge forward. 

“Oh…” Magnus blinks as he sees the figure standing just outside of the institute awkwardly. “I expected you way earlier than this.”

The vampire scowls at Magnus before looking over his shoulder, Simon blinking owlishly at him.

“You lied to me you lit-” Magnus quickly grabs Simon’s arm and hauls him forward into Raphael’s arms, the smaller vampire just barely catching him in time as the warlock storms past.

“You can thank me later. Simon, we’ll send you a postcard.” Magnus snaps open a portal, barely flickering a glance behind him before he steps through.

Simon awkwardly steps out of Raphael’s arms and his hands link together as the rest of the group walk through the portal. Izzy had paused next to it while Clary was stood on the path between them. From this viewpoint Simon can see all three of them stood in front of him. 

“Simon...Are you coming?” Simon’s gaze flickers to Raphael who turns to look at the two shadowhunters before turning back to Simon.

“Well?”

“I-” I feel like I have to choose one of them. I-I want to be happy right? I want to try being with- “You guys go ahead without me.” Simon waves him hand at Clary halfheartedly as she blinks at him. 

“You sure?” She’s already taken steps towards the portal as Simon smiles over at her.

“Yeah...yeah I’ll be fine.” He breaks her gaze then, looking at Raphael, a gentle smile on his face. Oh. She smiles down at the ground before spinning on her foot.

“I call you later then.” Izzy casts one look at the pair and follows Clary through. Shame...he is awfully cute.

Simon smiles at Raphael hearing the portal snap shut. 

“I thought you never-”

“Oh shut up idiot.” The smaller vampire pulls him in then, lips pressing against each other hurriedly. Simon gasps against the vampires mouth in shock as he feels his lip being pierced, blood dripping down his chin. A tongue readily slips out, lapping up the blood before it can reach his t-shirt. When they pull back Raphael’s eyes are wide and black, tension thick between them.

“We should er-”

“Go back to the Hotel”

“R-r-right to talk” To talk my ass...not literally my ass, well maybe-

“Simon, we should go before you’re shadowhunter buddies come.”

“Right, right…” Raphael speeds off and with one last glance at the institute, Simon follows. 

\----

Meliorn is as graceful as ever, hair falling beautifully to his shoulders as he smirks at Isabelle. He gently raises her hand, kissing it gently as he looks at the group. His face upturning in a fond smile at the sight of Magnus. Meliorn takes the warlock’s hand as well kissing it gently as he keeps eye contact with the warlock.

“Magnus, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Meliorn, it’s been a long time.” Magnus flirts slightly with Meliorn with his smile. The seelie looks back at him hotly. 

“The last time we met…”

“Ah yes, I remember, it was that night when-”

Isabelle clears her throat, annoyance evident on her face. She raises her brows at Meliorn who coughs a little in nervousness. 

“Right, a conversation for another time beautiful.”

“You always did know how to flatter Seelie. Now, you’re queen is waiting is she not?”

“That she is.” Meliorn leads the group to a room at the back of his house. They end up standing in front of a single door, plain, boring, a glamour. Meliorn flicks his wrist and the door transforms, it wraps and shapes into a beautiful carved door, wood twisting at the top of the frame to form tree like branches, while the in centre oak like rings appear. 

The doors open to reveal a portal, not dissimilar to Magnus’ but bright yellow, faerie magic. The seelie smiles at the wonder in Clary’s face, raising his eyebrow to Isabelle who smiles and walks through the portal. Alec glares at Meliorn fiercely as he follows his sister, the seelie slightly taken aback by the look. Jace walks through next clapping Meliorn on the arm followed by Clary who is gazing at the door in wonderment. Jocelyn and Luke who had been quietly observing the seelie follow after. Magnus is the final one of the group to enter the portal, but just as he is about to step through Meliorn catches his arm. 

“Magnus, you seem...different.”

“Darling, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Magnus smiles his flirtatious smile before walking through the portal. Is it really that obvious. I need to work on putting my walls back up between people again. I’ve become too soft.

Meliorn follows, the portal snicks shut behind them. 

\---

The faerie realm is beautiful indeed. The queen’s castle stands large and tall within huge tree like structures, hard and unyielding. There is a glow to the air around them. Meliorn leads them to the throne and knocks quickly. The large doors open and before them sits the queen. She looks regal, long fiery hair pooled on the floor next to her throne, crown on her head. Flowers adorn her hair, the deep red colour matching the long dress she is wearing. She looks beautiful. The minute she sees them, she is standing, walking forward slowly as they approach her. Meliorn had immediately assumed the leading position, Luke and Jace flanking him. The other’s walk behind slightly slower. The queen greets Meliorn, hand on his face as she surveys the others. She is quiet a moment, eye’s lingering over the group before settling quickly on Alec before they flick away.

“Thank you all for coming Shadowhunters, werewolves and Magnus Bane, I am pleased to see you once again.” Magnus steps forward, kissing the hand she reaches out to him. 

“Seelie Queen you look as beautiful as ever” she smiles at this, gently brushing her fingers across his cheek, eyes flickering over to the left as she gauges a certain shadowhunter’s reaction. He ticks.

“You know why I have asked you all here. A war is coming with Valentine. I intend to choose a side.”

“You intend? How can there be any choice? Valentine is looking to wipe out downworlders, how could that even make you consider taking this side of things?”

“Truces can be made, deals struck. If Valentine is willing we could make a deal with him.” 

Alec steps forward. “He is attacking downworlders in the street. He killed a were cub today. What about that sounds reasonable to you?”

“He drained the child you say?”

“Yes.”

“And he recently claimed the Soul Sword did he not?”

Silence followed as the queen nodded to herself. “He is going to perform the Ritual of Infernal Conversion.”

“The what?” All of the group look confusedly at one another as they then turn to the seelie queen who merely smiles. 

“It is an ancient ritual foretold. By using the blood of four downworlder children you seeth and cool the sword 4 times. By doing this it allows the power of demon control. Fascinating.”

“Fascinating? A child had died…”

“Two technically. The warlock who summoned Agramon was young, technically a child. He already has two types of blood required for the ritual. He is likely to kill a Vampire child and a Fae child.” Magnus speaks, looking at the queen. She looks back at him, her eyes seem...different to before. I don’t trust you. “Thank you for meeting with us Queen, we must be heading back now.” The shadowhunters raised their brows at him as he moved forward kissing her hand again. 

She smiled as each of them kissed her hand in turn, Alec last. As he bent down she clicked her fingers, a single drop of water appearing on her skin as he kissed that spot. As he pulled back he looked at her confusedly turning away. She smiled mischievously.

“Wait. One of you cannot leave. You are tied to my court.”

“Sorry” Jace spoke as the group turned to face her.

“The tall pretty one.” She points a finger at Alec, he has ingested fae water and as such cannot leave."

Alec looks at her in disbelief before turning to the group. He rounds back on her. “When did I supposedly do that”

“When you kissed my hand.”

“You bi-”

“Alec.” Magnus steps forward. “What is your price?”

“A kiss from the closest to his heart can break the spell.”

Alec glares at the queen before looking over to the group. Magnus is looking at Alec before breaking his gaze. “Well i’m sure he can manage that.” Magnus looks bitterly towards Jace, before turning away. 

Alec is frozen. It feels like his wedding day all over again. It feels like he cannot breathe. He already knows what he needs to do, who he wants to kiss. He quickly starts taking one step after another bringing himself to the person he wants. Large hands cup Magnus’ face as he leans forward, lips parting slightly as he kisses the warlock. Alec can feel a gasp against his mouth, lips pressing back, arms wrapping around him. Mutedly he can hear the Seelie Queen say the spell is broken but that doesn’t matter now, Magnus is in his arms kissing him and that’s all he wants. The group pulls away from the pair slightly, giving them space as their foreheads pressed together.

“I was wrong, about Jace. He was telling me that I didn’t feel anything for him like what I felt for you. He kissed me and it felt SO wrong Magnus because I realised that it wasn’t anything like when I kiss you. That’s when it hit me. That no matter who else I kissed, they aren’t you…” Alec’s eyes flicker to Magnus’ which are no longer glamoured. 

“I’m sorry I should've-”

“No, Magnus I shouldn’t have let you go on thinking that way. I haven’t given you any reason not to think that I don’t still love Jace.” Magnus can feel his heart throbbing tightly in his chest. 

“I want to go home. Will you come with me?” Magnus asks quietly, Alec pressing another kiss to his mouth.

“Yes.”

They pull apart and turn to the group who are smiling and smirking at them.

“See I told you-”

“Shut up Jace.”

\---

The journey back is uneventful, Isabelle walking away from Meliorn with a fierce glare and swish of her hair. Magnus is quick to open a portal as soon as they reach the Institute and grabs Alec’s hand, pulling him through the portal before they can even really say goodbye. The portal snicks shut behind them. Magnus and Alec stare at each other in silence for a moment. 

Which one moved first is unknown but their bodies quickly clash, Alec’s hands gripping Magnus’ waist as Magnus’ enter Alec’s hair, pulling the shadowhunter to him in a fit of passion. Their bodies meld together as mouths open, panting, tongues meeting hotly as they groan into the other’s mouths. Magnus quickly pulls back slightly, dodging Alec’s kiss. 

“Are we-Do you want to-”

“I want you.” Alec looks at Magnus then, determination clear on his face, softening slightly at the sound of Magnus’ laugh.

“I want you too, Alexander.” Alec dives in for another kiss then, catching Magnus off guard. “Hands on my shoulders” Magnus does this quickly, mouths clashing again as he feels his large hands, gripping the warlock’s waist lift him. Magnus gasps into Alec’s mouth as his legs immediately go to the shadowhunter’s waist. Magnus has to lean down the kiss Alec now, the position better on the younger man’s neck. Magnus pulls away, hands smoothing over Alec’s face as he gazes down at the shadowhunter.

“Bed?”

Alec grins as he kisses Magnus again, hands crawling up the warlock’s back under his top. Smooth, he notes quickly. Magnus is quick to start pushing off Alec’s jacket the moment he is back on the floor. He also pulls off Alec’s top diving forward to bite at the shadowhunter’s neck who groans. Large hands undress Magnus leaving both men panting and shirtless. Magnus moves forward for Alec’s pants but hands quickly grab his.

“I-Magnus..” Alec looks at him so vulnerably then, his inexperience showing clearly on his face. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” Magnus smiles at Alec gently, leaning up he presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“What do you want?” Alec asks pretty confidently.

“I’ve been wanting you inside me” A flush heats up on Alec’s face who nods quickly, lips smashing into Magnus’ and toppling them back onto the bed. “You’re sure?”

“Just, guide me so it’s good for you”

“Of course Alexander”

Boots are kicked off as Magnus unbuttons and unzips Alec’s pants. So trousers and boxers are stripped off. The two writhe naked on the bed, Magnus’ hands scratching down Alec’s chest, hair brushes against his palms lightly as Alec bites down on Magnus’ neck, sucking gently. They kiss again, cocks brushing against one another. Alec can feel his cock leaking and groans as Magnus reaches down, delicate hands gripping the both of them in his hands, stroking them as Alec feels his hips move self-consciously, thrusting against the warlock. He kisses the beautiful man below him, hair gently laid on the pillow, gazing up at Alec. 

“I want y-” Magnus kisses him again, releasing his erection and then pulls away, hands delving into the drawer next to his bed. He pulls out a condom and lube, handing Alec the condom as He unlids the lube. 

“With anal you have to prep your partner. I-”

“Can I do it, for you?” Alec asks, looking at the blush on Magnus’ cheek appear quickly before the warlock smirks and lays back, reclining on the pillow, embarrassed smirk on his face. This quickly fades when Alec suddenly looks lost, lube and condom in hand. Magnus chuckles as he pulls Alec in by the neck, kissing the shadowhunter. “Relax darling. Sex is supposed to be fun, just enjoy it. Look lets skip that bit” Magnus snaps his fingers, squirming a little uncomfortably at the feeling. Alec stares down at the warlock. 

“Did you ju-” Alec snorts as Magnus glares at him. He kisses the look off the warlock’s face, feeling Magnus nab the condom and lube from him. Magnus gently touches his erection again making Alec gasp which Magnus fully takes advantage of. He kisses up into the shadowhunters mouth throwing away the condom wrapper as he takes the lube, using some on his hands as he strokes the man’s erection. Alec groans as Magnus smirks, lube being tossed aside. Raising his legs to the shadowhunters hips he wriggles slightly, pulling away from Alec to nudge him with his nose. 

“Go ahead, if you’re ready” Alec bites his lip as he takes his erection, guiding inside Magnus’ hole. They both groan at the feeling as it tightly grips the shadowhunter who is still slowly pressing in. Alec gasps in relief as he bottoms out, hands going to either side of Magnus’ head. Magnus reaches up hands curving over the shadowhunters shoulders, slipping down to his hips. 

“Just-start thrusting, slowly.” Magnus’ hands tight on his hands, Alec’s hips start gently motioning, as Magnus moans out, nails scraping at the skin he is gripping as Alec’s hands tighten in the bedding. There is silence, only the sounds of kissing, gasping, the slick slap of skin on skin. 

“Magnus i’m getting close…” Magnus’ legs begin to ache as he feels the hot length push into him, hitting his prostate. He gasps, pulling Alec in. 

“Can we flip over?” Magnus quickly asks as Alec gazes down at him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Magnus quickly tightens around the younger man’s erection, using force to push the shadowhunter onto his back as he feels Alec’s cock pulse inside him. Scratching down Alec’s chest he starts quickly moving his hips, watching Alec writhe beneath, eyes glazed watching him move. Alec quickly sits up pulling Magnus’ closer as he thrusts his hips up meeting Magnus’ with every thrust.

“I’m gonna come Magnus-shit” Magnus who had started stripping his cock watched Alec come undone. Feeling that twitch nearly brought him over the edge. Alec collapsed back, erection still twitching inside the warlock as he watched Magnus twitch and twist his hips pushing himself closer to the edge. Alec quickly pulled the warlock down, kissing him as his cock slipped out of Magnus’. Alec quickly pushed two of his finger’s inside of the warlock, biting at Magnus’ lip as the warlock suddenly groaned and came. Pulling his fingers out, Alec kissed Magnus’ again, feeling Magnus’ hot breaths hitting his chest.

“That was…”  
“Yeah…”

Magnus quickly flopped down next to him, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’ neck as he felt the shadowhunter wrap his arms around him.


	18. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter - where will things go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic comes to an end! I JUST WANT TO SAY A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that has been following this fic, whether it be on here or my blog! I am so happy that you guys have enjoyed this! I have LOVED writing it and I am by no means stopping writing any time soon :) I have already started receiving prompts so thank you to everyone who is coming up with those for me :) I am super flattered you want me to write you fics and I have a super busy schedule the next few days, but coming up to the end of the week, I can finally start to fulfil them!
> 
> If any of you guys have any prompt ideas, I will be more than happy to try to fill them, just send me a message at my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/georginababbles
> 
> I will get back to you as soon as possible! <3 Also please if you like my content subscribe, there is plenty more coming in the future :)
> 
> I also have a blog, so if you don't follow me on there, please do check it out:
> 
> https://georginababbles.wordpress.com/
> 
> So yeah, just a huge thank you to everyone for following this. It has been an amazing few weeks and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know <3
> 
> Hope you're all having a wonderful day :)
> 
> Love GB

Quiet panting befell the couple as Magnus turned slightly, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ shoulder as he turned his head slightly, lips pressed against the other man’s forehead.

“For what?” 

“For what I said. I just-”

“I know Alexander. You say things sometimes that you don’t mean right? Like a defence mechanism. I get it, I wasn’t exactly speaking rationally at the time myself and-” Magnus is far too forgiving.

“No...no you don’t need to apologise. I just, you nearly died and I got a second chance with you and I nearly threw that away by not thinking. I-thank you for giving me another chance. I’ll be better...for you I promise.” 

Magnus tilts his head up then, pressing a kiss to Alec’s jaw, waiting for the shadowhunter to tilt his down so he can kiss him. “I promise not to disappear like that on you again. It wasn’t fair to you darling. Why don’t we just try this again?”

“Yeah-yeah I’d like that.” They share another kiss then, gasping into each other’s mouths as Magnus pulls himself on top of Alec. “Now, how about we celebrate?” Alec groans into Magnus’ mouth, large hands sliding up to grip the warlock’s hips. 

“I like the sound of that.” Magnus laughs.

\----

The next few weeks are relatively uneventful. Trying to track Valentine’s movement quickly became impossible as there was no more news of attacks on downworlders. Everything had gone into radio silence. The institute was a constant flurry to movement, looking for even the slightest unusual of activity took up a lot of time. It was unsettling the say the least. Thanks to Simon, the vampires had agreed to consider a peace treaty. The Seelies had been absent, Meliorn unreachable as their loyalties were still in question. The werewolves had a clear side as did the warlocks.

Robert had called the team in for a meeting to discuss the events of the past few weeks. He sat at the head of the table, fingers steepled under his chin waiting for everyone to take a seat. He took each one of them in, one after the other, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Lydia, Jocelyn. Luke was meeting with the other wolf packs to discuss their decision in the war against Valentine. 

“I believe Valentine will want to go to war.” Silence filled the room at this statement, nods of agreement echoing throughout the room. “And with the mortal cup and sword both in Valentine possession, he only needs the mortal mirror and he will have everything he needs to start a war with the downworlders and us. Even worse, The Seelie Queen revealed his intentions with the soul sword meaning that we are not just dealing with nephilim warriors but forsaken and demons. My decision is that we must discuss further action with the Inquisitor Imogen Herondale as to what action we should take. We must be vigilant and on guard at all times.”

“If Valentine does want war, where is he likely to strike next? Where is this mortal mirror?”

Robert’s eyes flickered around the room before landing on Clary. “I’m afraid I can’t disclose that information.”

“Bu-”

“Clary.” Jace looks sharply at her shaking her head. She sighs as she leans back in her chair. “So what is the next plan of action?”

“I’m going to contact to Idris and your mother, ask her for counsel and see what she has to say for now, then I will talk to the Inquisitor.” Robert goes to stand. 

“If you do venture out anywhere alone, be armed and be careful, we cannot risk anyone being captured by Valentine, we cannot allow him to have anymore vantage over us. Understood?” The group nods, Robert nodding to himself as he walks around the table, clapping Alec on the shoulder. 

“I’ll say hi to your mother for you three.” Alec nods tightly as Robert sighs, walking out of the room.

\----

Simon with a quick hop and skip, kisses Clary on the head before smiling at her. 

“I’m off!”

“Simon! Did you not just hea-” He waves a hand,

“I’ll be fine Clary. I’ll text you when i’m there okay?” Clary smiles and nods as he grins, practically running of the institute. 

\---

Simon runs, hair swishing as he moves, superhuman speed a great vantage.

In a matter of moments he is entering the Hotel DuMort and shoots a quick text off to Clary. Knocking quickly on Raphael’s door he enters.

“Hey” Simon raises his hand in greeting to Raphael who smiles at him softly. 

“You’re here early” Raphael comments as Simon steps forward pressing a quick kiss on the other vampire’s mouth. 

“I wanted to see you. It’s been a couple of days”

“After the news about Valentine attacking downworlders, I had to make sure everyone in my clan was protected, plus I was working on terms for our new treaty with the nephilim.”

“R-right, of course.” 

An awkward silence falls over the pair as they look at one another.

“Do-”

“Ho-”

“Sorry,”

“No, it’s alright you go-”

“Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme? It’s just...we have been kind of seeing each other for a couple of weeks but haven’t really gone anywhere yet and I want to take you somewhere, maybe for like dinner-”

“Simon we drink blood-”

“Or to the movies-”

“I’ve never real-”

“OR to the blood bank, jeez, I’m just trying to tell you I want to take you out okay?” Simon looks slightly annoyed at this point, crossing his arms in a huff. Raphael lets his eyes rake down the other vampire before he sighs, stepping forward, placing a hand on Simon’s wrist as he leans up, kissing Simon on the corner of his mouth, stepping back as Simon goes to follow.   
“I like books and history.” A grin widens on Simon’s face as he rushes forward, arms wrapping around Raphael’s neck excitedly as Raphael freezes, arms fixed to his sides as Simon shakes him.

“I know exactly where we are going to go! It’s gonna be awesome”

Raphael awkward lifts a hand, patting Simon quickly on the back as he sighs. “I’m sure it will love.” He feels the arms tighten a little at the term and smiles into the other man’s shoulder. I will never tell Magnus he was right about this. NEVER.

\----  
Jace had quickly wandered off after the group had split up from the meeting. Clary had watched him leave, flickering her eyes quickly in the group’s direction before walking after him. Clary watched the blonde haired man turn a sharp corner. She quickly followed, turning the corner but is suddenly grabbed, arms pushed against the wall as Jace hulks over her. 

“Jace wha-”

Jace kisses her. Clary gasps in shock as the kiss is rough but quickly turns soft. Clary’s heartbeat thrums fast as she feels herself returning the kiss for a moment. This doesn’t feel wrong. She quickly comes to her senses, pushing Jace away as she pants, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

“No Jace! We can-”

“I don’t care!” Clary’s mouth falls open in shock as Jace looks at her, sad and vulnerable. “I love you. I’m in love-”

“Don’t-don’t!” Clary raises her hands, pushing them against Jace’s chest. “I don’t love you! You’re my brother, it’s sick Jace. It’s wrong.” Clary can feel the tears leaking down her cheeks as she curls her hands up into fists. “I thought you understood!”

“I know Clary.” Clary looks up at that moment, listening to Jace’s resigned voice. A tear runs down his cheek as he looks at her. “I know, but I love you anyway. But if this is what you want, I’ll respect that. I won’t bring this up again.” 

Clary can feel her lip quiver as Jace pulls away from her and turns away, walking from her as she slides down the wall, hands shaking as they palm into her eyes. WHY! WHY HIM! It’s not fair. I love Jace and I-. She sobs. Clary suddenly feels a hand touching the back of hers and she pulls it away from her face.

“Clary-” Alec is knelt in front of her, Magnus an ever presence over his shoulder. “Clary it’s okay-” She quickly throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as she cries. “I know Clary, I know.” Alec’s warm arms encase her as she cries out the frustration. When she pulls away Magnus brushes her hair back from her face, clicking his fingers to rid of the evidence of her crying.

“Thank you.” 

“Any time biscuit” Magnus brushed his fingers against her cheek, smiling at her gently before looking to Alec. “Maybe you should go see Jace?” Magnus prompts, smiling a little at the look of surprise on Alec’s face.

“You’re sure?”

“Go on darling, he needs you.” Magnus gently pats Alec’s shoulder before offering his arm to Clary, “Now my dear, I can see in your future a drink and some chocolate.” Magnus grins at Clary who smiles back at him. 

“It’s going to need to be a hell of a lot of chocolate.”

“Darling, I have magic, I can make that happen.” 

\---

Alec watches them disappear around the corner, hearing Clary’s small laugh in the distance. He spins and heads in the opposite direction towards Jace’s room. The door is shut when he gets there. He quickly bangs on the door, receiving a muffled fuck off before he enters. 

“Alec- get the fuc-”

“I saw what happened with Clary, Jace”

“Then you can appreciate why I want to be alone right now”

“Yeah, I can...doesn’t mean you should be.”

“I fucked up right, I’m sick, is that what you’re going to tell me?”

“I think you fell in love and it fucking sucks it’s with your sister. I think you need to do what’s best for you and best for Clary. I can’t say what that is, but you need to think about it. She was a mess Jace and she deserves better.”

“I know...I know. When I was with Valentine, the demon Agramon can change into what you fear most. You know who I kept seeing? Clary. She would look at me with this look of hate and I could feel all the air just leave my body. I couldn’t function like that and after everything...I just want her.” 

“I know parabatai, I know.” Alec reaches his arm out, pulling Jace’s head onto his shoulder. And if he feels a wetness appearing there, he doesn’t say anything. He just keeps his hand on Jace’s head and lets the silence speak for itself.

\----  
Isabelle is talking with Lydia when she unwittingly presses the call icon on her phone. She sees Meliorns name on the screen. She frowns, hanging up when it rings through, placing the phone back on the desk. Lydia raises an eyebrow at her face.

“Meliorn? Still not answering? What if he is-”

“He won’t be. Meliorn and I are over. After that blatant flirting with my brother’s boyfriend and then that shit the Seelie Queen pulled with Alec, plus the way she kept dodging which side she was on, he is definitely ducking my calls. I just...couldn’t put myself through that. Dad is right, war is coming and I think we may have to come to terms with the facts the Seelie may not be on our side. I just want to know he’s alright.”

Lydia nods in understanding. “I get it. As long as you’re sure I support you completely.”

Isabelle smiles “Thank you. I’m-i’m glad you stayed with us. Even after everything with the wedding and Hodge-”

“I’m glad I stayed too” Lydia smiles at Isabelle, eyes meeting briefly before they flicker away.

Isabelle clears her throat. “Where did everyone get too anyways? They cleared out pretty sharpish after the meeting.”

“I do-” Robert suddenly enters the room, glancing around and spotting Isabelle quickly. “Ah Isabelle. Have you seen your brothers?”

“Erm, they left pretty soon after the meeting finished? Why? I thought you were going to talk to mum.”

“I have. I need to speak to you all at once.”

Isabelle stands up, approaching Robert, “Has something happened?”

“No-no, it’s...I’ll tell you once we find your brother”

\----

Magnus was sat with Clary in her room, hot chocolate cupped between her hands as she stared into the wall. 

“Clar-” Magnus’ phone quickly shrills shocking Clary out of her daydream. He pulls it out and groans at the name.  
“Shit- I need-”

“Go ahead Magnus. I’m fine.” Clary smiles weakly at him, taking a sip of her drink as she smiles. She looks small.

“I won’t be a minute. Hello Catarina.” Magnus steps up off the bed, walking into the adjacent room as he takes the call. 

“Magnus.”

“How are you doing darling?”

“Better, I’m- I’m in London.”

“London? Oh, at Ragnor’s?” The mention of his name brings a pang to Magnus’ chest still.

“Yes, I wanted to look where he had last been. It’s cosy.”

“He always did like cosy things.”

“Mmm”

“When are you coming back to New York?” Magnus queries quickly, turning the conversation from Ragnor. He doesn’t like this past tense business when it comes to him.

“In the next few days. I-we should meet. We should see each other more Magnus.”

“That would be lovely darling.” He can practically feel the smile Catarina has through the phone. 

“Good! And I still want the update on your-”

“Boyfriend…”

“Alec, wasn’t it? I expect to be meeting him soon. Anyways, I should go.”

“Alright darling, I promise to introduce you soon. Stay safe.”

“Bye Magnus.”

The phone clicks off as Magnus locks his phone, padding back to Clary who smiles gently at him. 

“Sorry about that. Catarina is someone I can’t ignore for long.”

“It’s alright, just thank you for staying.”

“Of course darling, now how about I whisk a TV here and we watch some boring mind numbing TV show?”

“I like the sound of that.” Clary places her head into the crook of Magnus’ neck, curling up next to him as he places his hand in her hand, fingers clicking as he summons a TV, turning on some show that he had no interest in. My darling biscuit. He smiles to himself when he hears her chuckle. 

\----

Alec is still sat with Jace when a knock sounds against the door. Jace pulls himself away quickly, pushing himself into the bathroom to wash his face as Alec opens the door. Izzy stands outside the door, looking surprised to see Alec there.

“Oh good, you’re together. Dad needs to see us all.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Okay, just give me a minute.” Alec shuts the door in Izzy’s face as she huffs in annoyance. Hearing mumbling behind the door she goes to pull out her stele to invoke her hearing rune but before she even gets the chance it opens. She looks at Alec who glares at her before her eyes flicker to Jace. She opens her mouth but shuts it again at Alec’s glare.

“Dad’s looking for you and Jace.”

“Already, the meeting just finished about an hour ago.”

“He needs to talk to us, c’mon he’s in his office.”

The three track their way through the institute silently, Izzy flickering glances over at Jace who avoids her gaze. His eyes are red. Has he been...crying?

They swiftly enter Robert’s office when he answers the knock on his door, curiosity overcoming the three of them who stand waiting to hear his news.

“So I called your mother. Her and Max are fine but she has asked us to return to Idris.” Shock conveys over the faces of the three “and we need to go”

“But Dad, surely with everything happening here-”

“It’s the signing of the Tenth Accords Alec, to keep our peace with the downworlders it must be signed. It’s not just your mother asking, we’ve been summoned by the Clave, us and Clary. So we must go.”

“I’ll stay” Alec frowns, “Someone needs to look after the institute.”

“I’m going to ask Lydia to stay. We all have to attend Alec and the clave more than likely knows about all of your connections to downworlders, it is imperative we attend.”

Alec glares but quickly sighs in defeat at the look on his father’s face. “When do we leave?”

“The ceremony is in a few days but we need to get there as soon as possible. Within the next few hours would be best.” Alec flinches, face downturning as he frowns. He looks at his father, stern look on his face.

“Understood, but at the first chance, i’m coming back.”

Robert smiles “That’s fine Alec.”

Alec backpedals, turns quickly and walks out of the room. He tracks his way to his room and pulls open his bedside drawer. Picking up the box in there, he opens it, checking it’s still there and quickly pockets it. I’d better get ready.

Alec quickly shoots a text off to Magnus.

A: Hey, where are you and Clary? Alec

M: Hello darling, we are in her room.

A: On my way. Alec.

\----

Alec readies himself quick, travelling bag shouldered as he walks over to Clary’s room. Knocking gently on the door he smiles as the sight of Magnus stood in front of him, but watches him frown as he spots the bag.

“Moving in or something?” Magnus’ eyebrow raises at the shadowhunter who snorts.

“Or something, where’s Clary.” Magnus steps aside letting the shadowhunter enter. He spots her sat on the bed, she turns and smiles at him.

“Hi Alec, how’s Jace”

Alec grips the back of his neck with one hand, rubbing their gently as he ducks her gaze. “Fine”, silence falls before he looks at her. “Listen, Dad spoke to Idris and well, we have to go...to Idris.” Magnus looks forlorn as Clary blinks in surprise.

“What? All of us?”

“Only nephilim are permitted to enter Idris.” Magnus says slightly bitterly. Clary looks between the two before frowning. 

“What about Magnus, and Simon? We can’t ju-”

“Darling, I’ll be fine and Simon has Raphael.”

Alec nods, “Lydia is also being asked to stay here to watch over the institute while we are gone. It won’t be for long, only a few days. Pack light.”

“And my mum? Luke?”

“They have to stay Clary. Our going is important, we’ve been specifically summoned by the clave, by name. They require our presence”

Clary frowns, eyes flicking to Magnus who smiles reassuringly. “Fine, i’ll meet you guys in the main hall in an hour? I need to go see my mum.”

“Sure.” Magnus looks to Alec and walks out of the room, Alec trailing behind. They end up a little ways from Clary’s room, leaning up against opposite sides of the wall again, looking at each other. 

“So Idris. That should be fun.”

“Magnus-”

“It’s fine darling. You can’t help it. Shame as I wanted to take you out somewhere nice this weekend.”

“Where were you thinking?”

“This little Italian place...in Italy”

Alec huffs a little laugh at that one. “Well I’ll be back soon, so we can go then.”

“Absolutely.” They gaze at each other smiling before Magnus steps forward, “So we have an hour then?”

“Yep”

“Well, I can think of something we can do.” Magnus kisses Alec quickly, pulling away before he can press back and saunters off, about to turn the corner when he looks back, “you coming Alexander?”

Alec grins and follows.

\----

The group are gathered at the portal they need to take to get to Idris. Alec and Magnus stand across from one another. Lydia had agreed to stay to man the institute and was stood with Magnus and Jocelyn. Clary had just finished talking to Simon and sighed, walking over to her mum, hugging her once more before walking to the others by the portal. Just as they begin to walk through, Magnus steps forward, catching Alec by the arm, pulling his head down to his, kissing him once more. Magnus whispers something against his lips, a grin pulling at his face. Just as Magnus walks away from the platform, Alec calls his name. He tosses the box he pocketed earlier at Magnus, who catches it, staring at him.

“Something to remind you of me.” He smiles before stepping through.

Magnus opens the box, a necklace is sat inside, it’s plain silver and has an arrow charm at the end. Magnus can see an A has been etched into the tip of the arrow. He smiles, taking it out of the box and putting it on. The silver sits starkly against his dark clothing.

The portal snicks shut, rest of the group having turned away as Magnus watches the spot where Alec disappeared. He smiled.

I love you Alexander

\----

Valentine stood, watching the glamoured city from outside of its barriers.

“Are you ready, Sebastian?”

“Yes father, I am” Blond hair swished in the wind as a smile broke out across pale skin.

\---


	19. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)

Hello everyone! 

Firstly I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all of the support I have had with this fanfic! I never thought that so many people would read my work and like it and I am so grateful!

This unfortunately isn't another chapter but a bit of a plug! I am currently trying to make a bit of money and one of the ways I thought I could do this was by selling my Fanfictions on Fiverr. Basically you can now commission me to write a fanfic of your choice and pairing of your choice! I have 3 package deals which I think are pretty fair and as I am just starting I thought I good place to plug would be on here!

I would love to continue this fanfic at some point and I promise I will try to one day, but my current situation isn't great and I need to focus on that first! So anyways I will leave a link below and if any of you are interested please let me know! Also let me know how the prices are looking as I wasn't too sure on what to charge!

The link is here: https://www.fiverr.com/georgiew11

(I also do Tattoo design commissions if anyone is interested! :))

Thank you so much and I hope to have your continued support!

All the best,

Beautiful_Warlock93.


End file.
